Altered Destinies
by Darth Cody
Summary: AU. What if Darth Vader attempted to face Maul in the station during the episode "The Holocrons of Fate"? What if someone stepped in and helped him? Read on to find out. Cover art belongs to Erik-Maell on Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Star Wars Rebels. Those rights go to Disney and Lucasfilms. However, I do own the OC's in this story...mostly. I will give credit to any OC's developed by other authors when they appear in my story.**

 **A/N:** **This begins during the episode "The Holocrons of Fate."**

"He lives," Maul repeated as he rushed through the corridors. It was all falling into place at last. The catalyst of his downfall, revealed to him at long last. _So he survived_ , Maul thought. _Now, I may have my revenge_. As the former Sith entered the hangar bay, he stopped in his tracks as a white shuttle bearing the Imperial insignia appeared.

The Imperial shuttle silently docked not far from the Ghost. As the door opened with a hiss, the lone figure aboard the ship stepped out. He casually glanced in the direction of the rebel freighter. _I'll deal with them later,_ he thought to himself, before turning his attention to the Zabrak in front of him. Neither said a word, and only the mechanized breathing of Darth Vader could be heard.

"So, the Emperor has sent his workhorse to deal with me." Maul hissed with a sinister grin. "Such a shame; I was expecting him to come deal with me himself."

"The Emperor has more important matters to deal with," Vader retorted. "And I have my orders to retrieve the holocron."

Maul sneered. "So it seems you have. Get out of my way, Vader. I don't have time to deal with you." The crimson blades of the Zabrak's Lightsaber snapped to life, casting an eerie glow on his already monstrous face.

"Nor do you have the strength, Maul." Vader replied, igniting his own Lightsaber. Maul snarled and rushed forward, launching into the air as he slammed one of his blades into Vader's.

"You will fall just like those pathetic inquisitors," Maul growled. "They brought shame to the ways of the Dark Side."

"You're one to talk, Zabrak." Vader retorted, effortlessly pushing Maul back, before swinging hard and aiming for Maul's left shoulder. "You failed as an apprentice, and now you will die at the hands of a true Sith."

"The Sith did nothing but take everything from me!" Maul hissed. "But I'm sure you know what that's like."

Vader hurled Maul across the room with a force push. Maul attempted a Saber throw, but was surprised when Vader effortlessly dodged the attack, somersaulting through the air and hammering his saber down. Maul had just enough time to jump back and recall his lightsaber before Vader's blade struck.

The armored Sith reached out with the Force, intrigued by what Maul was thinking. "So, it is as I already knew," Vader stated. "He is alive. And you know where he is hiding." Before he could extract the knowledge from Maul's mind, the Dathomirian charged again, nearly slashing Vader's right shoulder. "I will not let you stop me from having my revenge against Kenobi!"

Vader blocked, swinging at Maul's head, and replied, "You will have to wait your turn, Maul. The Jedi will be mine to destroy."

Maul ducked and aimed a strike at Vader's legs, but was deflected. "And what reason would you possibly have for wanting Kenobi dead more than I do? Unless..." Maul reached out with the Force, and attempted to enter Vader's mind. He was met with some vivid images.

Smiling, Maul noted, "Ahh, I understand now. So the Sith have robbed us both. Oh how the mighty have fallen. Wouldn't you agree, _Skywalker_?"

Vader launched Maul away with another Force Push, but Maul was ready, and landed softly. "That name means nothing to me!" Vader yelled, hurling himself at the Zabrak again.

As the two Darksiders clashed, the crew of the Ghost arrived in the hangar, noticing the unoccupied Imperial shuttle. Ezra and Kanan sensed the presence of the Sith, but couldn't see Vader anywhere. As the Ghost fled, Vader and Maul paused in their duel as the Force told them of the two Jedi who were fleeing.

"So you feel it as well," Maul sneered. "The Jedi and my apprentice have fled with the holocron. The Emperor will not be pleased."

Vader glared in Maul's direction and scoffed, " _Your_ apprentice? You are hardly strong enough to be a Sith. The boy would never learn the true power of the Dark Side from you."

Maul glared daggers at Vader and grinned, "Like you could be any better? You couldn't even properly train her when you were still a pathetic Jedi. What chance would-" He was cut off when his throat was caught in Vader's grip. He was slowly lifted off the ground as Vader growled, "How dare you speak of her? You know nothing of her strength."

Maul was thrown across the room, but got up almost immediately. He brushed himself off and smirked. "So you admit it, then." He reignited his blades and rushed forward. "You are Anakin Skywalker."

Vader stepped forward, swinging his lightsaber at Maul's chest, growling "I've told you already, that name means nothing to me." Not anymore, he thought. "Anakin Skywalker was a weak Jedi. He had once been a slave, as well."

Maul gave Vader a glare and smirked. "Not much has changed, then." Vader paused, confused by the Zabrak's words. "It would seem you have returned to the life of a slave. And you did it willingly, no less." Beneath his mask, Vader's eyes widened. He paused to try and make sense of what he was hearing. It was the opportunity Maul needed.

He charged at Vader, who was too trapped in thought to see the blow coming in time to defend himself. The blade of Maul's saber struck the Sith Lord across the face, slashing away part of his mask, and quickly sliced at one of Vader's legs before the Sith sent him flying yet again with a Force Push. _And I just had this mask repaired_ , Vader thought.

He went down to one knee, as his damaged leg could no longer completely support him. He could only watch as Maul got back up and strode over to him casually. Maul ignited one of the blades of his lightsaber and grinned. "Now you shall die, I will have my revenge against Kenobi, and then, the Emperor will fall."

Vader would have lowered his head in defeat, but something suddenly tugged at him, like a voice calling his name. Maul raised his blade, ready to strike Vader down, when something gripped his entire body in the Force and pinned him against the wall. This time, though, he didn't get back up right away.

Vader opened his eyes to see someone standing in front of him. Even though he couldn't discern his savior's features, the Force told him exactly who had saved him, not that he immediately believed it.

Maul stood up, brushing himself off and glaring at the stranger. He smirked when whoever it was tossed their cloak to the side and ignited a pair of lightsabers. A pair of _white_ lightsabers.

The former Sith chuckled and said, "Well, well. The apprentice lives."

Vader blinked, as if expecting this to be a trick. Of course, she had survived the explosion, but there was no way she had been able to live long enough to leave Malachor alive. But those thoughts were interrupted when she glanced back at him. He couldn't quite discern what she would have said, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"So, it seems you're harder to kill than I thought, _Lady Tano_." Maul sneered, waving his saber staff casually. "And it would seem that you have made your choice."

She turned to stare back at him as she replied, "So what?"

"Tell me, Lady Tano," Maul inquired. "Why is it that you wish to defend someone who tried to kill you?"

For a moment, no one spoke. Ahsoka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, she answered, "Because I am a Jedi, like my master before me."

Vader's eyes widened slightly at hearing this. _What did she mean?_ , he thought.

Maul considered this and said, "Well then, I suppose there's not much that I can do..." His expression grew more sinister as he pointed his blade at her and added "...but to kill you." He ignited the second blade of his weapon and adopted his ready stance.

Darth Vader couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not only was his former apprentice alive, but she was willing to fight to defend him. Realizing he was in no state to deal with Maul alone, he slowly forced himself up. Maul noticed this and stated, "And it would seem your "master" agrees with me."

Ahsoka glanced at Vader, confused, as he stood up and ignited his lightsaber. Then he did something that neither Maul nor Ahsoka expected; he locked eyes with her and nodded. Ahsoka felt old emotions begin to swell, especially when a voice very much like her former master's called out to her. _"Just like back then."_ She smiled, though she struggled to keep it together, and nodded back.

Maul's smile faded as he sneered. "So be it..." He growled. "Jedi." He launched himself forward.

Ahsoka rushed to meet him, blocking his first strike and somersaulting over him. He followed her movements and blocked a strike from her, before pushing her away so he could deflect a blow from Vader. The Zabrak Force Pushed Vader away and aimed a kick at Tano, who ducked and used a sweep kick on Maul's leg, knocking him over.

She attempted to slash his legs away, but he rolled out of reach, leaping to his feet and pushing her away. She stumbled and fell back, and he leapt at her. She brought up her lightsabers and prepared to defend against an attack that never came.

Vader had Maul suspended in the air, and used the force to pull Maul closer. In midair, Maul got ready to strike at Vader, but the damaged warrior sidestepped, hurling Maul past him and back down the corridor to the hangar bay. Vader looked back to see Ahsoka get back on her feet, already rushing towards him, as they gave chase.

She remained behind Vader as he clashed with the Zabrak, pushing him down the corridor. As they stepped into the hangar, Ahsoka launched herself over Vader, landing between the two Darksiders and slashing at Maul repeatedly. Vader lunged, but Maul stepped out of the way, and used the Force to launch Vader to the other end of the hangar. Ahsoka pounced, locking blades with the Zabrak.

Vader slowly got to his feet. He looked in the direction of the fight, then saw the ship Ahsoka had apparently used to get here. An idea formed in his mind. _No_ , he scolded himself, _that would be reckless and foolish_. A second part of his mind argued, _So it wouldn't be anything new._

Perhaps sensing what Vader was about to attempt, Ahsoka Force Pushed her opponent and pinned him against the wall. Vader reached out with the Force and grabbed the old ship. He hurled it at Ahsoka, who instinctively leapt into the air, and safely out of reach. Maul had just enough time to see the ship flying at him and brace for impact before it slammed into him, knocking him out.

Ahsoka landed and turned to Vader, who was struggling to stand. She wasn't sure what it was at first, but she rushed over to him to help him up, and they hurried back onto the Imperial shuttle. Ahsoka set Vader down as she rushed to the controls, and the ship slowly rose and exited the hangar. If only this thing had weapons, Ahsoka thought. Then we could strand Maul here. She didn't even think twice about the coordinates she was entering in until the white specks of distant stars merged into the blue streaks of hyperspace.

Ahsoka leaned back in her chair and sighed. She should have followed her friend's advice and stayed put. But of course, she had a reputation to hold up. And that meant not staying put. And now that one demon was far behind her...it was time to face the other one.

 **A/N:** **So, that happened. Ahsoka lives, and Vader has begun to question his choices. But many questions remain unanswered: How did Ahsoka get off of Malachor? What will happen to Maul? Where are Ahsoka and Vader going? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Star Wars Rebels. Just this story and my OC's. Also, credit goes to Starwarshobbitfics, of whom I am a big fan, for the OC of Mina Bonteri, who may or may not appear in this chapter.**

* * *

As the Ghost landed on Atollon, the current location of the Rebel base, a crowd of personnel and soldiers alike were there to meet them. Hera Syndulla was the first to disembark, followed by Sabine, Zeb, Chopper, Ezra, and finally, Kanan. One rebel pilot asked Hera if they had been captured by the Empire, but Hera assured that there was no need for alarm.

Ezra continued to follow his crew mates, no, his family, until a strange shift in the Force gave him pause. He shook when Kanan placed a hand on the Padawan's shoulder and said, "I feel it too."

Ezra looked around, trying to find the source of the presence, when he spotted someone and did a double take. It was a young Togruta girl, who looked to be about his age. She had light orange skin, and the white markings on her face looked extremely familiar. Apparently she must have realized that someone was looking at her and she locked eyes with Ezra. The ex-lothrat could only stare as she walked towards him.

"Hello, Ezra Bridger," She said in a friendly voice, offering a hand. "My name is Mina Bonteri."

Cautiously, Ezra's hand went out but he hesitated to shake hands, mainly out of confusion. She chuckled and said, "Well don't be afraid. I don't bite." Ezra, feeling slightly embarrassed, shook her hand. She suddenly yanked him in and whispered in his ear, "But I do pack a huge punch for my age. Just in case you get any ideas." They pulled away and she winked at him, leaving him as confused as before.

She laughed again and said, "Sorry about that, Bridger. I've been told I'm a lot like my mom when she was my age."

"Your...mom?" Ezra asked.

"I'll give you a hint: There is a reason I look so familiar to you."

"You mean..." Ezra replied, his eyes widening with realization. "Ahsoka was your mom?!"

Mina smiled and leaned off to the side, peering around Ezra and looking at Kanan, saying, "So he does have a sharp mind. Although..." She returned her gaze to the Padawan and added, "What do you mean, 'She was'?"

Ezra didn't say anything at first, and Mina counted down from three on her fingers. On cue, realization finally hit the Lothal native and he blurted, "Ahsoka's still alive?!"

"Yep." Mina stated proudly. "Why does that surprise you so much?"

Ezra stammered for a bit, before replying, "Well, I just thought that she..."

"Died on Malachor?" Mina finished for him. He nodded, though nervously, and she replied, "Well, then you don't know my mom as well as I do. It would take a lot more to kill her than that."

"Okay, I get that Ahsoka is your mother," Kanan said, joining the conversation. "But doesn't that make you a Jedi? And what about your father?"

"You mean Senator Lux Bonteri, right?" Mina asked. "Well, Dad's kinda busy keeping a low profile on Onderon. He couldn't be here. But with the Empire getting more determined to find the last of the Jedi, Dad felt I'd be safer here. Not that he thinks I can't take care of myself. And yes, I am a Jedi like you guys. Again, I have Mom to thank for that."

Before they could say anything else, Chopper scooted over and buzzed. "Commander Sato wants to speak with us?" Ezra translated. Chopper beeped and whirred, gesturing with one arm for them to follow.

As they approached the station, Ezra saw Commander Sato, but he was busy speaking with someone that Ezra didn't recognize. But just like with Mina, this person looked sort of familiar. Before the young Jedi Padawan could ask for the stranger's Identity, Commander Sato turned to them and warmly said, "Padawan Bridger. Master Jedi. Welcome Back."

"Thank you, Commander." Kanan replied, looking in Commander Sato's general direction. "Is something wrong?"

"No," the Commander replied. "But now that you're here, we can begin the transmission."

The holocaster came to life, and yet another familiar face appeared. " _Greetings, rebels_ ," said Princess Leia. " _It's certainly good to see you all again._ "

Ezra didn't fail to see how the stranger who had been talking to Commander Sato looked at the image of Leia and seemed to smile more. Ezra looked at the stranger, then at Leia, seeing the resemblance. Kanan, however, broke Ezra's thoughts.

"I would say the same, but well, you know..."

Leia's smile faded as she acknowledged the now blind Kanan. " _Yes, I've heard about that,_ " she replied. " _I'm sorry._ "

"It's not your fault, Your Highness." Kanan reassured. "And I'm getting used to it."

The smile returned to Leia's face as she said, _**"** Well, regardless, I'm sending a few family friends to come support those who need medical assistance. They should arrive in a few standard rotations. I wish I could stop by in person, for several reasons..."_ She glanced in the direction of the stranger, and they cast warm smiles at each other, before the Princess continued, _**"** But the Empire is tightening its grip on things. In fact, I need to go soon. May the Force be with you."_ The transmission ended, but a rebel trooper announced, "There's another transmission coming in. I can't trace the source."

Commander Sato raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless, he said, "Put it through. Audio only."

As the transmission began, the rest of the Ghost crew, as well as other rebels and Captain Rex, arrived to listen in.

" _Hello? Is anyone out there?_ " The voice asked, although the signal was interlaced with static.

"Identify yourself." Commander Sato requested.

 _ **"** One moment..."_ The voice said, now sounding a bit clearer. _**"** Is the crew of the Ghost listening? **"**_

Confused, Commander Sato replied, "Affirmative. They are all present."

 _ **"** Good, **"**_ the voice crackled. Then the static vanished and the voice said, _**"** Surprise! I'm not dead! **"**_

Mina smiled, as Rex and the Ghost crew, even Ezra and Kanan, looked surprised. "General Tano?" Rex asked. "Is it you?"

 _ **"** Good to hear you too, Rex. **"**_ Ahsoka replied.

"Hey Mom. I'm here too." Mina piped up. "And Dad says hi."

Ahsoka chuckled over the com and replied, _"Hi Mina. You've been behaving yourself, right?"_

Mina looked to the sides playfully and replied, "Mayyybe."

"She has been staying out of trouble, General." Rex added.

 _"That's good."_ Ahsoka said warmly. _**"** Now onto business. I'm contacting the Rebels as a precaution. **"**_

"Of what sort?" Commander Sato asked.

 _"In a short while, an Imperial Shuttle will be dropping out of hyperspace above the planet."_ Ahsoka stated. There was a moment of confusion, and rebels began murmuring amongst each other for a minute. Ahsoka continued, _"Please do not shoot it down. It's just me and...a prisoner. Also, please don't attack the prisoner."_ More confused murmurs followed, before Commander Sato said, "We will try to avoid attacking the shuttle, and the prisoner."

 _"Thank you, Commander."_ Ahsoka replied. _"Oh, and one last thing. Sabine?"_

"Yeah?" the Mandalorian girl asked.

 _"Have fun redecorating. And please make it look good."_ Ahsoka stated, getting a laugh from most of the rebels present.

"We look forward to your return, General Tano."

 _"And I'm looking forward to seeing everyone. Tano out."_

* * *

Ahsoka Tano was grateful that the repetitive sound of Vader's respirator hadn't been heard over the comm, but nonetheless, it reminded her of his presence, and the soft smile she had on during the conversation with the rebels faded. She looked forward, hoping to keep her feelings in check, when his voice broke the "silence".

"Why did you come back?"

"I..." She mentally kicked herself. _I may not be a Jedi anymore_ , she thought. _But I'm still an adult. I'm a mother, now. What would Mina think of me if she saw her mom break down like a little baby?_ She took a deep breath and said, "You...spared my life on Malachor. I...I was just...returning the favor. So...now we're even."

"Ahsoka." Vader said, apparently trying to stand up. "Why did you say you were a Jedi to Maul, but not to me? And why did you call me a Jedi?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath and said, "I meant that I am what the Jedi should've been. And you know you could have killed me on Malachor, or...or attempt to turn me to the dark side. B-But you didn't."

"Because I couldn't." He replied. Her eyes widened. She tried to remain strong and not look at him; she didn't want him to see her start crying.

"Maul was right about one thing," Vader said. "I _am_ a slave of the Emperor." He made a sound that Ahsoka could only assume was a sigh. "I've done so many things that I'm not proud of. Attacking and almost killing you...being one of the worst."

The Togruta sniffled, the tears finally forcing themselves out. "I'm sorry..." she said.

"For what?" Vader inquired.

"For abandoning you. For failing you. For only thinking about myself." Ahsoka sobbed, her voice now clearly shaking from emotion. "If...If I'd just sucked it up and stayed by your side..."

"You either would have died or you would have come to hate me." Vader finished for her. "What I became would have happened either way. You leaving the Order upset me, but I never blamed you. In fact, I was always tempted to just leave the order myself. It would've been better than all this."

Ahsoka sniffled again as he continued, " _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. For trying to kill you. For betraying your trust. For letting you down."

His words pulsed with regret, and through the Force, she could sense that he meant every word. She turned around to face him.

The first thing that she noticed was the lightsaber in his hand. She lurched back until she noticed how tightly he was holding it. What caught her off guard was when the weapon that had cut down countless Jedi suddenly shattered in Vader's grip. He opened his hand, and the blood red Sith Crystal fell to the floor. Ahsoka, confused, looked up into Vader's eye.

He looked into her eyes, which were slightly puffy from her tears, as his own features (as minimal as they were) reflected his sadness. Although, Ahsoka _did_ see one key thing that started tugging a smile to her face: When she looked up to his one exposed eye, she saw no hatred or anger. All she saw was the ocean blue eye that had once belonged to her master, her friend, her brother.

Ahsoka blinked, and he continued. "I've gained power through the Dark side..." She was about to scold him, when he added, "...but at what costs? My limbs, my home, my little sister, my wife..." Apparently, he must have realized what he just said, and it actually made Ahsoka smile, sensing him wish he hadn't said that last part. Despite the tears welling up in her eyes, she chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I already knew about Padmé."

He smiled, or at least, Ahsoka assumed he was smiling. "Thank you for understanding. Do you...can you forgive me, Snips?"

The tears now welling in her eyes were those of happiness, as the Force was practically screaming at her to accept his apology. His damaged leg gave out and he bent over, and she instinctively reached out and caught him. Their eyes were now level, and after another moment, she rushed in to embrace him, the tears now freely flowing down her face.

"Yes..." she sobbed. "Yes. I forgive you."

 **A/N:** **And that's a wrap for Chapter two. Now to get something out of the way. In this story, and any other Star Wars Fanfics I make in the future, I will be using the EU explanation behind Kyber Crystals; namely that the red crystals of the Sith are synthetic, and that Ahsoka's white crystals came from Illum.**

 **Also, I was tempted to have Ahsoka try being snippy when Vader asks her why she came back, and she says something to the effect of "Well, isn't it obvious. You got yourself into trouble, and I had to step in and save your skin...again." But I feel like what I went with instead has a more emotional appeal to it.**

 **I know it's been a while since I found out about this, but I feel that this is something that is long overdue, since Leia is obviously going to be important in this story. When I first heard that Carrie Fisher passed away, I just couldn't believe it. It struck me pretty hard. As everyone's favorite Princess, she set the stage for later heroines of Star Wars, namely Padmé, Ahsoka, Rey, and Jyn Erso. And even though Disney owns the rights to Star Wars, Leia easily puts the main Disney Princesses to shame. (I don't count Elsa because technically, she's already a queen.) Carrie Fisher will be greatly missed, and she will never be forgotten (or truly replaced, either).**

 **Anyways, emotional yet personally insufficient tribute aside, Next Chapter, Ahsoka officially reunites with the Rebels. How will they take Vader/Anakin's arrival? Who is Princess Leia sending to Atollon? Who is the stranger Commander Sato was talking to? Find out next time. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's in this story and the story itself. Except for Mina Bonteri. Though in future chapters, she will be presented in a new way.**

 **A/N: Unbelievable. 236 views in one day. None of my stories have scored that many views so fast. Thank you all so much for your continued support. And without further ado, Chapter 3.**

* * *

On Atollon, the rebels were preparing for Ahsoka's return. AP-5 even seemed less sarcastic as he took inventory of the rebel base. And everyone was doing something to get the base ready. Almost everyone.

Mina Bonteri was leaning against a crate, twirling a stick in her fingers. Zeb walked past her, carrying a heavy crate, and asked her, "Aren't you going to help?"

Rolling her eyes casually, she didn't even look at Zeb or the crate as she gestured with one hand. The crate lifted into the air with Zeb still holding it, and he was left dangling in the air. Many nearby rebels stopped to look, including Ezra. And the whole time Zeb was in the air, Mina had gone back to twirling the twig in her hand.

After a few minutes, Zeb, who was admittedly impressed with Mina's skill, asked her to let him down. She made a casual gesture with her hand, and the crate slowly lowered to the ground again. As Zeb left, Ezra walked up to Mina.

"Hey, you're pretty strong, Mina." Ezra said.

"Thanks, Ezra." Mina replied. "I learned from the best, you know."

"I guess Ahsoka was pretty strong. She did go up against Vader alone. And apparently, she survived."

"Yep." Mina agreed proudly. "But I didn't just mean my mom. She wasn't my only teacher. I learned from a couple of other survivors, too. My mom says I'm an Arai."

"A what?"

"An Arai." Mina repeated. "Like a Jedi, but with some unique powers. For me, well..." She stroked her chin in thought, then looked at Ezra. "Actually, would you like to see for yourself, Street Rat?"

Ignoring her nickname for him, Ezra agreed. He was eager to see what she could do. "Sure, whenever you're ready." He said.

The two young Jedi were using one of the clearings as an arena. The rest of the Ghost crew had stopped by, as did Captain Rex, and as Ezra could see, the strange woman from before was watching as well.

* * *

"You ready, Street Rat?" Mina asked, adjusting her goggles.

"Ready when you are, Mina." Ezra replied, igniting his lightsaber. She however, remained empty handed. Ezra charged forward, and drew his blaster, firing a few shots at the half-Togruta. With her left hand, she drew a green-bladed shoto saber, quickly deflecting each shot sent her way while using the inverted grip her mother was famous for. When Ezra's blaster overheated, and Mina somersaulted backwards through the air.

"Whoa." Ezra said.

"You like that, Street Rat?" Mina asked, adjusting her shades.

"Not bad, Mina. But is that it?" Ezra replied, reactivating his lightsaber.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha." Mina laughed. "I'm just getting started."

She launched herself into the air, flipping over and over. As she landed, she did something Ezra didn't expect: she rushed at him from above, like she was pushing off an invisible platform and launching herself straight at him. She swung around, and her foot smacked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Ezra got back up, launching a force push at her. She caught the attack in one hand. "Not bad, kid." Mina sneered. "Pretty strong stuff." Pivoting she yelled, "Now it's my turn!" and returned the force push back to Ezra.

Ezra was practically flattened against the wall. Mina brushed the dust from her shoulders. Ezra was amazed. He was ready to pass out, and she looked like she could do this all day. He ignited his lightsaber and rushed at her. She brought forth her other lightsaber, and quickly deflected his strikes, moving with impossible speed. Every attempt he made to hit her was effortlessly shut down. He was relentlessly bombarded by strike after strike. It was all over in the matter of a minute. She parried a blow from his saber and the last thing Ezra saw was her fist aiming at his face

Chopper started laughing his little droid laugh, and Zeb nearly fell over laughing. Mina's hand went over her mouth as she realized what happened, before she too started laughing. Ezra was sprawled on the ground, sporting a massive black eye, and completely motionless. "Mom's gonna be so proud." She said.

A few hours later, Ezra was safely in med bay, still out cold. Mina and Kanan were sitting outside the room, and Mina turned to the blind Jedi and said, "Sorry for knocking him out, Master Jarrus."

"Honestly, I didn't realize you were that strong," Kanan replied. "And you can just call me Kanan, Mina."

"Thank you, Kanan." Mina said.

"So," Kanan started. "You said there were other Jedi survivors. Who were they?"

Mina thought for a moment. "Well, apart from my mom, and Master Kenobi, Master Yoda, and you, I think I know a few who survive. Master Ti was in the Temple when it was attacked, but she and a few Padawans escaped. I think Master Vos survived too. And from what I hear, Master Secura's troops...well, they never received the order to kill her. My mom has been in touch with them since shortly after the Empire rose. I'm surprised though."

"About what?" Kanan asked.

"Master Ti was in the temple when...when Anakin Skywalker attacked. She never mentioned to us what happened to him."

At that moment, Ezra groaned, clutching his forehead. "Ohh...what...what happened?"

Mina stepped forward and shrugged. "You got annihilated, that's what the heck happened, man."

When Ezra just looked at her confused, she chuckled and said, "I may have clocked you in the face so hard, it knocked you out. Sorry."

"It's okay," Ezra reassured. "I didn't stand a chance."

The two teens chuckled, before Kanan called their attention.

"Well, we should get ready for Ahsoka. She'll be here soon."

* * *

Despite the warning that there was no need to worry, many of the troops were armed. Just as she had said, an imperial shuttle soon appeared in the sky. Ezra sensed Ahsoka's presence, as did Kanan and Mina. But there was in fact someone else on board the shuttle with her. Maybe this was the prisoner she'd mentioned. As the shuttle landed, some troops started walking forward as Ahsoka came into view...until they saw who she was walking with.

In spite of the strict orders not to shoot, nearly half of the armed rebels aimed their weapons at the black armored warrior whom Ahsoka was helping to walk.

"Ahsoka!" Ezra yelled, walking up to her. "What is he doing here?!"

"It's okay, Ezra." Ahsoka replied. "He's not here to hurt you. Apparently my daughter's taken care of that already." She gestured to the large black eye he now bore. The young half-Togruta in question stepped forward, apparently unfazed by the presence of the Sith. "Hi Mom. How was the trip?"

"Boring." Ahsoka replied bluntly.

Mina chuckled, then turned to Vader and said, "Hello, Uncle Anakin. I've heard a lot about you."

Vader glanced at Ahsoka and replied, "Unfortunately I can't say the same about you."

"If you knew about me before today, you'd probably just try to turn me into one of those Sith wannabes."

"Fair enough." Anakin shrugged. Then he turned in the direction of Captain Rex and gave a weak salute. "Captain. It's good to see you're still in the fight."

"General...Skywalker?" Rex asked, surprised.

"Just Anakin, Captain." Anakin replied, before gesturing to Ahsoka. "Although, somehow she's a General now." Some laughter followed, though it was nervous.

Ahsoka decided to speak up. "Alright, from now on, he's our prisoner. And as such, we must make sure he is provided for."

With that, she and Rex each helped support Anakin as they carried him to the Med bay.

"How can you just trust him like that?" Ezra asked Mina as the crowds dispersed.

"Simple," Mina replied. "My mom trusts him. Therefore, it's only logical that I trust him. My mom knew there was good in him. Ever since Dad and I saved her from Malachor, she believed that he could be redeemed. And I agree with her. Besides, I don't sense anything bad out of him from the Force. In times like these, we must have faith in the Force, Street Rat."

 **A/N: And thus ends another chapter. I know it's not as long as the others, but it's something, right? Anyway, although the Character of Mina Bonteri is based from Starwarshobbitfics, I've made a few changes to her personality and her armory. Props to anyone who can accurately guess who I based her personality off of, as well as who I based her fighting style off of. I will further describe the Arai in future chapters. Please R &R, and Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars Rebels. Wish I didn't need to say this in every chapter, but I will until I hear otherwise.**

 **To the Guest reader who wrote the longest review for this story: Wish granted. ;)**

* * *

The Stormtroopers had been told to be on the lookout for three rogue bounty hunters who had been last seen on the planet. They had also remembered the multitude of attacks against an Imperial air base on Lothal, courtesy of "The Artist". Two troopers were standing guard over a transport ship. One trooper saw something and nudged his weapon into the arm of his comrade, who turned to look at him. The first trooper gestured to something that they both found suspicious.

Two more soldiers were walking towards them, pushing a blue-skinned Twi'lek woman forward. "Please, have mercy." The woman begged, in the accent her kind was known for.

"Hold it right there, soldiers." The first stormtrooper called. "State your business."

"We've been ordered to carry out a prison transfer." One of the troopers replied.

"There was never an order for a prison transfer." The second guard argued. "And where is your identification, trooper?"

"Uhh..."

"Right here!" The other trooper yelled, raising his blaster and in two seconds, both Stormtroopers were down.

"Hey! Stop them!" yelled a third Stormtrooper. A squadron of them appeared, raising their weapons. The Twi'lek ran off as her "captors" opened fire on the approaching imperials. Two more stormtroopers rounded the corner in front of her, but they couldn't even raise their weapons before she lifted them into the air with a single gesture, hurling them away.

"She's a Jedi!" One stormtrooper shouted. "Blast her!"

She leapt into the air and ignited her lightsaber, deflecting shots back at her attackers. Suddenly, a few stormtroopers turned around and started shooting at their comrades. In minutes, the base was roaring with the sounds of blaster fire, as Imperial troops struggled to discern friend from foe. The Twi'lek, however, knew exactly how to tell who was on her side: Don't hurt anyone whose weapons fired blue bolts. With a swing of her saber, Aayla Secura leapt back into the fray.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other end of the base, another round of chaos was about to begin. Up in the scaffolding of a hangar, two individuals lay in wait. Down below, one of the stormtroopers shouted "There's an uprising in sector 5-B. A Jedi and rogue troopers. We need backup, now!"

Imperial troops started rushing out, intent to quell the attack. The two figures glanced at each other and dropped down from their perches, discarding their cloaks. The taller of the two was a Kiffar man, with a Yellow stripe across the bridge of his nose. His long, dark hair was bunched up in messy dreadlocks, and he carried a grim but determined expression.

His colleague couldn't have looked less like him. Where he was rough and muscular, she was thin and lithe. Unlike him, she had short, well-kept blond hair that was parted to one side, and her striking blue eyes stood out against her pale gray skin. The only external hint that they knew each other at all was the gold rings on their respective hands.

"Another successful landing." The Kiffar man stated proudly, earning a snide laugh from his wife.

"I don't know, darling," the Dathomirian woman replied. "It looked rather sloppy to me."

He laughed and said, "Hey, give me a break. I'm out of practice."

" _If you two could please focus, we have some walkers to steal."_ A voice called over their comlinks.

"Don't you talk to your parents like that, Kuron." The former Nightsister snapped, despite the grin on her face. "Show us some respect."

 _"Give me a break, Mom,"_ came the reply. _"I'm seventeen years old. I'm practically an adult."_

"Hey, you're not allowed here." Shouted a stormtrooper, as the two intruders ceased the transmission.

The Dathomirian raised her arms as if surrendering, and her husband followed. "You're right," she calmly said with a devious smile. "We were just about to leave, weren't we, Quinlan?"

"Yes," the Kiffar Jedi Master replied. "I believe we were, Asajj."

The stormtroopers paused in confusion before one of them yelled, "Wait a minute. You're-"

He was cut off when both Force wielders used a combined force push, sending the troopers flying. Quinlan Vos ignited his lightsaber, and Asajj Ventress ignited hers, which casted a golden glow on the dark hangar.

"Ready to go, Honey?" Quinlan asked.

"Like you even need to ask." Ventress replied, as they rushed at their enemies.

Meanwhile, two stormtroopers within the complex building got word of the Kiffar and the Nightsister, and as other stormtroopers rushed out to try and detain them, the two troopers stayed behind.

"So, two of those bounty hunters are here," one trooper said. Neither of them noticed the green mist floating towards them.

"We need to find the third. He has to be here somewhere." Added the other soldier. "Who else wants to find him?"

"Right behind you." Came a voice from behind them. They had just enough time to turn around before the individual smacked each of them over the head with his shotguns. Before the guards could react, he disappeared.

Unbeknownst to them, he was in fact still in the room. He dissolved into a green mist and floated up to an elevated walkway before reappearing. He fired off rounds upon rounds of green bolts, which would either cripple or kill any stormtrooper that was hit, depending on where they were hit. What gave these weapons that extra kick was the main power source: Kyber crystals.

Kuron Vos continued to alternate between firing off rounds from his shotguns and disappearing into a green mist, which rendered him completely invisible to the Imperial troopers. Suddenly, his comlink beeped.

 _"Kuron, we're pinned. We need back up."_

"What was that?" Kuron asked jokingly.

He could almost hear his dad roll his eyes playfully as he replied _"Please?"_

"I'm on it." Kuron said. He rushed up a stair way, and into an AT-AT walker.

"What was that?" One of the troopers asked, before a green bolt went through each of their heads. Kuron pushed them away and sat at the controls.

"Hey, uhh..." He spoke into his com link. "I know this might be a bad time, but uhh, how do I shoot with this thing?"

He heard his parents laughing as he fumbled through the multitude of controls, before an explosion in front of him made him lurch. "Never mind," He added. "I found out how to shoot."

He slowly started moving forward, shooting at any stormtroopers that got too close.

"How are you two holding up, Dad?" Kuron asked.

 _"We're fine, thanks."_ Quinlan responded, before adding. _"But seriously, how does the Empire even stay together? These stormtroopers can't hit anything."_

"You're telling me, Dad. They just keep coming. They're like ants." Kuron sighed. _And I'm the kid with a magnifying glass_ , he thought.

His thoughts were eventually interrupted when the stolen walker started to wobble. "Uh, oh." He said. "I'm going down!"

The AT-AT tipped over, landing hard on its side; the left legs had been sliced clean through. Quinlan Vos was standing at a distance, along side his wife and the platoon of "rogue stormtroopers", most of whom bore the mark of the old Jedi insignia on their uniforms, marking them as Clone troopers loyal to the Jedi.

The blue blade of Aayla Secura's lightsaber deactivated as she turned to look at the damage she caused. Although the troops couldn't see what she saw, she sighed in relief as a snaking cloud of green mist emerged from the wreckage. Kuron materialized and started coughing, waving the dust from his face as he said, "A little warning would be nice next time, Miss Aayla."

"My apologies, Sir Kuron." The Twi'lek Jedi replied, bowing her head. She had been honored to help train her former master's son.

"It's fine," he reassured her. "Let's get out of here."

The clones each rushed to one of the TIE Fighters, while the four Force Wielders took the transport ship. Minutes later, the complex went up in flames, and as the escaping ships departed, the turbulence caused the rising clouds of smoke to form the symbol of the Rebel Alliance.

 **A/N: Another short chapter, I know. But it was to help set the stage for more characters who will be important throughout the story. And yes, for those of you who have played Overwatch, I did base Kuron Vos' abilities off of Reaper. For those of you who haven't played Overwatch, what the heck are you doing with yourselves? Go play that game right now!**

 **Anyways, Kuron Vos' first name is based on the Japanese word for black, "Kuro". His ability to become a green mist, while inspired by Overwatch, also stems from the fact that green mist is associated with the Nightsisters, such as his mother, Asajj Ventress.**

 **As for the fact that Quinlan Vos and Asajj Ventress being married, I was inspired by the fact that they were already considered lovers in the real canon, so it makes sense here.**

 **One last note about Kuron's powers: When he disappears into the mist, only someone with skill in the Force can see him at all. Non-Force sensitives like the Stormtroopers don't even see the mist.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. Those rights belong to Disney and Lucasfilms. Also, credit goes to Starwarshobbitfics for the character of Mina Bonteri.**

 **A/N: This is going to be another "Breakaway" chapter. After this, we turn our attention back to the Rebels. Enjoy. And before you read, try to guess who this chapter is about. Also, as of when this chapter was posted, this story has had over 1,000 views total. And it beats out my previous story, Metal's Night at Sister Location, by more than 300 views. Thank you all so much.**

* * *

It was amazing how quickly the climate changed on this planet. In just an hour, the heat of the planet's twin stars all but vanished, and temperatures had dropped to near-freezing. But to the lone figure, it had become part of his routine.

Tonight, he sat under the stars, by a small fire. For all of the unfavorable traits this planet possessed, from its lack of true civilization to its unbearable temperatures, there was one thing about this planet that the old man found pleasant: the stars. Even without a chart of the stars, he could simply look up, and it hadn't yet been difficult for him to identify the system he was looking at. Some stars brought pleasant memories, while others, or rather, most of them, harbored unpleasant memories.

But there was something else about gazing up at the stars that brought peace to the old man. Perhaps it was because he could see them at all. He'd always felt bad for the millions upon millions of individuals back on Coruscant who would mill about their lives, never to gaze up and appreciate how small the stars made them feel. It is a humbling thing, to say the least.

Briefly, he thought of his charge, and where the boy was. He was probably back at home, resting. The old man then thought of someone he'd known, in a past long forgotten. He was pulled from his thoughts when a familiar presence made itself known to him. He knew almost immediately who it belonged to, and he knew why that person was here: revenge.

He could sense the presence of the old man. He was here, for sure. Why, though, he did not care. He was just another old fool who lacked the power to face the Empire and went into hiding instead. But it just made his quest for vengeance all the more easier. But it was strange; he could sense the old man, yet...he sensed something else as well. Or rather, someone else. Interesting.

Perhaps he could find the source of this new presence, and then deal with his nemesis.

The farm was quiet, and the hooded figure paused, recalling a time long ago, in another life. He had been tasked with destroying the Jedi. Perhaps now, he could finish what he should have accomplished all those years ago. Perhaps the deaths of the innocent would draw him out.

They had been weak, begging him to spare them. Perhaps he should have drawn out their suffering a bit more before he finished them off. Now to find that strange presence.

His thoughts were cut off by a familiar presence. It was faint, and weak, but it was him. His yellow eyes glared into the darkness, and his hand went for his weapon.

"Hello there," greeted Obi-Wan Kenobi.

" _Kenobi_." The Dathomirian snarled, igniting his saberstaff.

"Strange to find you out here at this hour, Darth Maul." Obi-Wan stated grimly.

"Formerly Darth," the Zabrak hissed. "Now, just Maul. And you know why I'm here, Kenobi."

"And that would be?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Revenge." Maul snarled, his free hand curling into a tight fist.

Obi-wan bent down, sadly taking in the tragic fate of Owen Lars and his wife, Beru. "You certainly seem determined to kill me, Maul. These two had nothing to do with any of this."

"Why else would I kill them?" Maul snarled. "To lure you into my sights."

"Well, now that you have my attention," Obi-Wan asked, igniting his saber. "What do you plan to do?"

Maul grinned evilly. "I'm going to destroy you like I should have done years ago."

Kenobi fell back into his old defensive stance, and Maul charged. Obi-Wan knew he was out of practice, while Maul still fought like a demon. As they locked blades, Maul snarled, "I've spoken with an old...friend...of yours. He certainly seemed determined to kill you before I could. Quite a shame that would have been. Wouldn't you agree, Kenobi?"

 _He's talking about Anakin_ , Obi-Wan thought. Maul snapped him out of his thoughts by nearly taking his head off. The Zabrak brought his lightsaber down on Kenobi, who began to shake from the strain. Obi-Wan, however, had one last trick up his sleeve. He pivoted, bringing his lightsaber almost to the ground and sidestepping. Maul's strength went against him, and he stumbled forward. Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber at the Zabrak's leg, and Maul growled in pain. The old Jedi gathered up his strength and hurled Maul forward with a Force push, sending the Darksider to the ground.

Maul staggered, as his damaged leg threw his balance off. He snarled, and turned to Obi-Wan and growled, "This is not over, Kenobi. I will have my revenge." With that, he struggled back to his speeder and fled into the dark sands.

Obi-Wan finally felt his strength begin to fail, as he leaned against the wall of the house. His moment of rest was interrupted when a young man walked outside.

"Old Ben!" He yelled, rushing out to the old man. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Obi-Wan smiled, slowly getting to his feet with help from the lad.

"I waited inside when Uncle Owen told me to, but I saw everything. Who was that? Why'd he...why'd he kill Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru?"

Obi-Wan sighed and answered, "An old demon from my past. He killed them to draw me out." He sighed. "I'm sorry you were dragged into this."

The boy lowered his head in defeat. Obi-Wan finally had time to consider the strange shift in the Force, and begun to think that perhaps what he had been sensing about the fate of someone close to him was true. Perhaps it was time to tell the boy the truth.

"There's something I think I need to tell you," Obi-Wan sighed. "We will need to return to my home."

"Why?" the boy asked, curious. "What does this have to do with me?"

Sighing, Obi-Wan responded, "It concerns you because it's about your father. It's time you learned the truth about everything, Luke."

 **A/N: AAAAAND, that's a wrap. I think this chapter speaks for itself. Another shorter chapter, but nonetheless, it IS important to the plot, of course. I know Maul facing Obi-Wan on Tatooine was meant as more of an endgame, but I feel that a more...dramatic battle is in order. And yes, Obi-Wan is thinking about the possibility that the Force is telling him about Anakin's return to the light.**

 **Next chapter, we turn our attention back to the Rebels on Atollon, and Leia's "family friends" arrive. Please R &R, and I'll see y'all next time. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

 **A/N: This chapter, we finally return to the rebels on Atollon, as Leia's friends arrive, and more than one surprise lies in store for our heroes.**

* * *

Anakin lay still on the bed. The medics had affirmed that although his respirator was fully functional, that it would be ideal to keep him hooked up to extra systems for the time being. After a few moments, Ahsoka entered the medbay.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, before Anakin said, "Thank you."

"What for?" Ahsoka asked, curious.

Anakin paused for one breath before replying, "For believing I could be redeemed. It's more than I deserve at this point. I've done so many horrible things, and yet, you never gave up on me."

Ahsoka smiled and said, "You're welcome..." A pause. "Skyguy."

He chuckled, before asking, "So, you're a mother, now?"

Ahsoka nodded, and he said, "Let me guess. Bonteri's the father?"

She nodded again, and replied, "It was shortly after I found out the Empire came to power. I fled to Onderon and stayed with Lux. A few months after I arrived, I learned that I was pregnant. Lux and I have been taking care of her for years. She's really well trained for her age."

"It's easy to see where she got it from," Anakin joked. She laughed before his face grew more somber and he said, "I bet being a parent has been hard, since you've been so busy."

Ahsoka shrugged and said, "Well, I've managed this far, right? But I can see what you mean."

Anakin sighed (At least, that's what Ahsoka assumed it was), and he said, "I'd give anything to be able to take back what I've done, so I could experience Parenthood for myself. But I blew it. Now, Padmé's gone, and I'm broken."

Ahsoka opened her mouth as if to say something in argument, but thought against it. Anakin then said, "Which reminds me. How did you find out about me being married to her, anyway?

Ahsoka grinned and replied, "Well, I always had my suspicions. It wasn't really that hard to guess, seeing how you two interacted." He blushed as she continued. "But I didn't officially learn the truth until after...I left the Order. I went to Padmé's apartment to say goodbye to her, and she told me the truth. I told her to make sure you were okay."

"I remember that," Anakin said. "When I went to her apartment later that day, she told me you had stopped by earlier and explained what happened. But when I asked her where you were, she didn't know."

"You know," Ahsoka added. "You could've told me you were married. I wouldn't have said anything to anyone."

Anakin pondered her words before replying, "I guess you're right. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She smiled, accepting the apology.

Anakin thought for another minute, then he asked, "What did you think had happened to me?"

She blinked, not sure what he meant, before he clarified, "I mean, when you heard about the Jedi being wiped out, and before you learned that I became...this?" He gestured to himself.

Ahsoka sighed and said, "Well, before that attack against the Rebel fleet, I'd always thought...that you'd died in the attack on the Jedi Temple."

Anakin looked away for a minute before responding, "Maybe it would have been better if you'd continued to believe that."

She sighed, then looked back at him and as he said, "But at least now, we can move on. We'll make things right, and fix the mess I've helped make of the galaxy. Together, like old times. Not just as master and apprentice, but as brother and sister. Right?"

She smiled, walking over and hugging him. "Right." She answered. After a moment, she got up, and turned to leave. "I'm going to go wait for some old...friends of mine. They'll be landing soon. I think they can help us."

* * *

"So, when will they be here, again?" Ezra asked.

"Be patient, Ezra," Kanan replied. "They'll be here soon."

Ezra folded his arms across his chest. "That's the tenth time I've heard that in the past hour." He quipped. "And the seventh time I've heard it from you."

Kanan sighed and said, "You really need to be more patient, Ezra. Patience is key to being a Jedi. You know that."

"You're one to talk, Kanan." Mina said, walking up to them. "You need to understand that Ezra's still a teenager, like me. And as such, patience doesn't always come easy to either of us. You can't just expect us to always be patient all the time."

Ezra and Kanan looked at each other, and Ezra shrugged. Mina laughed and added, "Hey, I'm just saying what's on my mind."

"You certainly are wise for someone so young." Kanan said, smiling in her direction.

Mina shrugged and replied, "I get it from my mom."

Ezra thought back to Ahsoka, who was with Vader-no, Anakin- in the medbay. The young Padawan turned to Mina and asked, "How can you trust him so well, anyway? He's been hunting us and a lot of other Jedi for so long."

Mina didn't answer right away, but after a moment to think, she replied, "Well, after me and Dad rescued her from Malachor, she told us that she'd seen the good in him. She believed that he could be brought back to the light, and that she could help that happen. And if she's anything, my mom is downright stubborn."

"What was that, Mina?" Ahsoka asked suddenly as she walked up to them, though Mina was unshaken.

"I was just telling these two about how stubborn you can be, Mom." Mina replied. "Like how, even though Dad and I were unsure about your faith concerning Uncle Anakin, we both trusted your judgement, like we always do."

Ahsoka folded her arms across her chest, playfully raising an eyebrow marking. "And that even if we didn't agree, you would've gone through with it anyway. We both know how persistent you can be."

Ahsoka seemed satisfied with that answer.

At that moment, a sleek ship began to descend. The four Jedi turned to look at it, as it shimmered in the light of the afternoon sun. "Looks like our friends have arrived." Ahsoka stated, as she and Mina started walking towards the landing pad.

The ship looked nothing like Ezra had yet seen. it was sleek, and streamlined. And it was certainly very shiny. It must be a Naboo cruiser, Ezra thought, remembering images of them that Ahsoka had shown to him.

As the ship opened up, a Twi'lek girl emerged. She looked to be about the same age as him and Mina. She had a sort of dark pink skin, with reddish-pink markings around her purple eyes and on her lekku. She looked to have light green lips. She wore a dark green jacket with light green gloves, and she seemed to also be wearing a white under-top. Her pants were a maroon color, and her belt also carried some green colors as well. A lightsaber rested on her belt buckle.

When she saw Mina, her smile widened, and she called out, "Mina!"

Mina ran up to her and replied, "Shisuta! You made it."

They wrapped each other up in a hug, like sisters reuniting after years apart. Ezra then became aware of a second presence stepping off the ship.

This time, it was a Mirialan woman, like Luminara Unduli. She had diamond patterned tattoos across her face, and her skin tone was a light yellow-green, and she had deep blue eyes. Her dark hair was short. Her lips were a glossy purple, and her robes were mostly white, with a light red sash as a belt and a yellow collar. She also had yellow cuffs on her sleeves.

Ezra was about to step forward to greet them, when he felt Kanan's hand on his shoulder. "Hold on a second, Ezra. Something doesn't feel right."

Ahsoka stepped forward, mirroring her daughter's actions by wrapping the Mirialan in a sisterly hug. "I'm glad you finally made it, Barriss. What took so long?"

The Mirialan smiled and replied, "We had to wait for the ship to be repaired. We may have hit a small asteroid field on the way here."

Ahsoka chuckled and said, "Well, at least you guys got here safely."

She turned to Ezra and Kanan and said, "Kanan, Ezra, I'd like you to meet Shistua Joli and Barriss Offee. They'll be here to help treat the injured."

Ezra opened his mouth to speak, but Kanan stepped forward and said, "Hold on. Barriss Offee?"

The Mirialan lowered her head, and the smile faded from her face. Ezra turned to his master and asked, "Kanan. You know her?"

Kanan turned in Ezra's direction and replied, "She was arrested for bombing the Jedi Temple, and killing several Jedi, Clones, and regular citizens who worked there. And on top of that, she framed Ahsoka, and that's why Ahsoka left the Order."

Ezra looked at Barriss, who sighed and said, "So you've been led to believe. But it's not as simple as that, Knight Jarrus."

"What do you mean?" Ezra inquired.

"I mean that my I was not even aware when it happened." Barriss explained. "I was being framed by the Sith. They used a droid as a puppet to attack the Temple, making it look like I did it. When some old friends of mine came to my cell later, they found out about the Sith using me, and later rescued me. They told me everything that had happened, and they told me about Ahsoka leaving the Order."

"After the Empire came to power," Ahsoka added, "Barriss and I met back up, because the clones serving under her had disobeyed the commands to kill her. She told me about how she'd been framed by the Sith, and I forgave her. We met with Senator Organa, who was with Master Yoda and Obi-wan."

Kanan didn't say anything for a minute, then sighed, "I suppose it wouldn't be wrong to trust you, then."

Barriss walked over to him and said, "I'm here to help you all. We both are."

She examined his mask and asked him if she could check underneath it.

When she saw the damage, she asked, "What happened? This looks like the work of a lightsaber."

"It was Maul." Kanan replied.

Barriss' eyes widened as she placed the mask back over Kanan's eyes. She turned to Ahsoka and said, "I thought you had been on Madalore dealing with him all those years ago."

"I was," Ahsoka replied. "Then the clones turned on me and Rex, and Maul escaped in the confusion."

Shisuta stepped forward and asked, "Master Jarrus, I could help heal your eyes. Me and Master Offee have experience with healing injuries like this."

Kanan smiled at her offer to help. "Thank you, Shisuta," He said. "But I'm used to it now. It's actually helped me to trust in the Force more."

"I understand," the Twi'lek replied, bowing her head in respect.

Barriss turned to Ahsoka and said, "Come to think of it, isn't there someone else who might need our assistance here, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka smiled and replied, "Yes. Follow me."

* * *

The doors to the Medbay opened, and Anakin awoke from his rest to see Ahsoka enter the room, followed by a Twi'lek and a Mirialan, the latter of whom he recognized. "Barriss Offee." He said.

"Anakin Skywalker." she replied, nodding.

Anakin turned to the Twi'lek girl and asked, "And you are?"

She bowed her head and replied, "I am Shisuta Joli, Master Skywalker. I'm a healer, like Master Offee. We're here to help you."

Anakin looked confused, and Barriss said, "We can help repair your lungs, and speed your recovery along."

Anakin turned to Ahsoka. She added, "Commander Sato says you should be able to walk around as well. He believes that with you on our side, you can give us valuable information concerning the Empire."

Anakin smirked and said, "I knew there was another reason for you helping me. You want what I know. Well, after I recover, I'll tell you everything."

Shisuta and Barriss nodded to one another, and stepped closer to Anakin. Shisuta stood on one side of him, and Barriss stood on the other. They held their hands over Anakin's chest, and after a few moments, a faint light shone on his chest. It grew brighter as the two healers concentrated harder, until Anakin's vision was completely covered in blinding light.

* * *

He woke up a few hours later, and immediately, he knew something was different. The monotonous sound of his respirator had gone silent, and his helmet was gone. Ahsoka was sitting nearby, and as he sat up slowly, she turned to look at him and smiled. "Oh, great." She said. "You're awake."

He smiled back as she walked over to help him get out of the bed. "Where are Barriss and her Padawan?" He asked her.

"Resting." She replied. "Healing your lungs and skin took a lot out of them. They'll be up and about soon, though."

"Where are we going?" Anakin asked his former Padawan.

She smiled, knowing something he didn't. He was tempted to try and find out through their bond, but she said, "It's a surprise."

As they left the med bay, the crew of the Ghost was present, along with Mina, Rex, and...

When he saw her, his eyes widened, and he blinked a few times to make sure what he was seeing was real. It couldn't be. There was no way. He barely noticed when Ahsoka stepped back to give him some space. The woman before him stepped forward, a soft smile on her face. Rex, Mina and Ahsoka were smiling as well. He shuddered a small bit when she placed a hand on his face. Her touch was so warm.

"Hello, Ani." She said, in that soft, beautiful voice. It made Anakin gasp.

There were so many things rushing around in Anakin's mind. He struggled to process what was before him, and the strain was taking his toll.

"Are you okay, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked from somewhere to his side, though he could barely hear her.

"I'm...I'm fine, Snips." He sputtered, as his head started spinning. "I just need to...sit down for a second." He fell over, and passed out.

"Uh, Mom?" Mina said, as Chopper started chuckling.

"Yes, Mina?" Ahsoka asked, though with an amused grin.

"I think we might need to put him back on the respirator."

 **A/N: Bet none of you saw this coming. So yes, this is one of those AUs were Padmé is still alive. How she lived will be explained further in the next chapter. And for those who are curious, yes, Padmé is the one whom Commander Sato was speaking with in previous chapters.**

 **As for Shisuta, like Mina and Kuron, she is an Arai, though she is also the Jedi Padawan of Barriss Offee. Her name comes from the Japanese word for "Sister" ( _Shisuta_ ) and the french word for "Pretty" ( _Joli_ ). It makes sense because Twi'leks are considered to be very beautiful looking, and most speak with a distinct French sounding Accent.**

 **Anyways, next chapter, Anakin officially reunites with Padmé and the rebels plan another strike against the Empire. Until then, please R &R, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

 **A/N: I've received nothing but praise for this story, particularly by the wonderful Starwarshobbitfics. Please check out his page if you can. (Starwarshobbitfics, I'm sorry if I'm wrong about that; I'm assuming you are a guy. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong)**

 **Also, a big shoutout to the guest who originally hoped I would feature Aayla, Quinlan and the like prominently. My only concern is that I can't personally thank you for sticking by this story because I don't know what to call you. Please leave a nickname in your next review so I can personally thank you for your continued support.**

 **One more thing; I'm hiding a number of references in this chapter. Try to find some of them. Good luck. ;)**

 **And without further ado, Chapter 7.**

* * *

Anakin clutched his forehead, groaning, as he began to regain consciousness. A voice called out to him.

"Skyguy! Hey, Skyguy! Wake up. Are you okay?"

It was Ahsoka. Groaning, Anakin rubbed his eyes, though his vision was still clouded, both in his eyes and in the Force. "Ugghhh...I think so, Snips." He struggled to sit upright, and chuckled, "I had the weirdest dream."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked, curious. "Tell me what happened."

Anakin furrowed his brow, trying to remember what happened. "You told me that Barriss and her Padawan...Shisuta, I think her name was...you told me that they were resting after healing my lungs, and then you told me you had a surprise for me."

"Then what happened?" Ahsoka asked, twisting her hand in a "keep going" gesture.

"Then we left the medbay, and your daughter was waiting for us, with the Ghost crew, and Captain Rex."

"And?"

Had it not been for his spinning head, he would have found it odd that she felt that someone else had been in his dream.

"Well, here's the weird part, Snips." Anakin continued. "Padmé was there, too."

"You sure about that, Skyguy?"

"Yeah. I must have really been dreaming. There's no way that she was real. But she felt so warm. Like she was actually there."

"That wasn't a dream, Ani."

Anakin, who was lying down on the bed, sat bolt upright and looked around frantically. His eyes locked onto hers, and the world stopped. That soft smile, that fearlessly determined yet gentle look in her eyes. She even wore a necklace bearing the same charm she had been given so long ago by a small, sandy-haired slave boy on a desert planet.

Slowly, he got out of bed, and glanced at Ahsoka, who was smiling at him like she found this amusing. "Don't worry, Skyguy," She chuckled. "I see her too. Everyone did."

Anakin then turned back to his angel. This couldn't be real. He slowly staggered over to her, and she stood up. Even with all his armor, she still was nearly as tall as he was.

He reached out slowly, and cupped her face in his hands. She could see the tears in his eyes, which stood out a bit more against his pale skin. "It's okay, Ani," She said, smiling. "It's really me."

He sniffled, finally realizing he had been shedding tears. He brushed the side of her face, and in a slightly shaky voice, he said, "You...You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." Without another word, he kissed her. Ahsoka brushed a tear from her face.

When their lips parted again, Anakin's smile thinned as he started sputtering, "I-I'm so sorry about everything. I can't believe...how..what?"

She pressed a finger to his lips and said, "Shhh. It's okay Ani. I knew you were still in there somewhere. You just needed a little push in the right direction." They both looked to Ahsoka and she winked.

Anakin turned to his angel and asked, "But how did you survive?"

"You got me to thank for that, too." Ahsoka chimed in. "When Barriss and I met with Senator Organa, Master Yoda told me about what happened with you."

"But I didn't think you learned that I was Vader until that attack against the Rebel fleet." Anakin replied, confused.

"Well, Obi-Wan told me about his fight with you on Mustafar, and I'd assumed you had died. And that Vader was someone else. Anyway, Barriss tended to Padmé, and I told her that even if you were still alive, which I actually didn't think was true, that there would still be hope that you could be redeemed."

Something clicked in Anakin's mind. He looked at Padmé and said, "Wait. If you're alive, then that means..."

She smiled and nodded. "That's right Anakin. You're a father. To twins."

"T...T...Twins?!" Anakin staggered back, before his smile returned. "That's wonderful news! What are their names?"

"Luke and Leia." Padmé replied. "In fact, there's someone who wants to see you."

* * *

The rebels had gathered around the holo, awaiting a message from the princess. Anakin, with help from Ahsoka, arrived to hear it as well, alongside Padmé. Nobody said anything about Anakin's presence, though Ezra in particular found it hard to get used to his presence. At least the young Padawan now had a better idea of who had been under the mask. His skin was pale, but some color was already starting to show, and the first traces of hair were just visible on his head. There was a small scar across his right eye, and unconsciously, Ezra's hand brushed against the side of his own face, where the faint remnants of the scars given to him by the Grand Inquisitor were.

The transmitter came to life, and the image of Princess Leia came to view.

 _"Hello again, rebels. I take it my friends made it to your base safely."_

"We are here, your highness," Shisuta replied. "My Master and I had no trouble in getting here."

 _"That's good to hear, Shisuta."_ Leia replied. _"Now, I believe there's someone of importance that I need to meet."_

"I guess that would be me." Anakin replied nervously.

The Princess turned to him and smiled softly. _"It's good to finally meet you, Father."_ She said. Anakin was surprised. Leia looked so much like Padmé, with the same eyes, similar hair, and that determination to help people. Anakin then realized that everyone was expecting him to say something.

"Oh, uh. I...I never realized how much you looked like your mother, Leia." He replied.

Leia laughed and said, _"I'm sorry I can't be there in person, but the Empire is getting restless. I don't want to risk giving you away."_

"I'm sure we can meet in the near future." Anakin replied.

 _"Me too,"_ Leia agreed. _"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, we need to move on to business. As the Emperor's...former...right hand, I'm sure you could provide us with some well needed information."_

"Would you want the good news or the bad news first?" Anakin asked.

 _"What's wrong, Father?"_ Leia wondered.

"The good news is: Yes, I have plenty of secrets about the Empire."

"And the bad news?" Sabine inquired.

"They aren't kept secret for no reason." Anakin replied.

"Well, what is it?" Zeb asked, impatiently.

With a sigh, Anakin replied, "The Emperor is in the process of constructing a super weapon, capable of destroying an entire planet in one shot." Everyone was stunned. "It's true. I've seen what it looks like. It's called the Death Star."

"Then it is a good thing that we know about it now." Commander Sato stated.

 _"How far along is construction of this weapon?"_ Leia asked.

"Fortunately, there have been some delays," Anakin replied. "It doesn't have a hyperdrive yet, and it doesn't have enough Kyber energy to be able to cause any real damage yet."

"So that's why the Empire is occupying Lothal," Ezra concluded. "They're after the Kyber Crystals."

"I know." Anakin replied. "It reminds me of one time during the Clone Wars, when Obi-Wan and I went to Utapau, and the Separatists were harvesting giant Kyber Crystals for something. This must be what they were planning when the Empire took over and took control of the project."

 _"Alright, we wil do what we can to locate this weapon, then we can plan our attack."_ Leia replied. _"I will contact you with any new information we receive. Until next time. And, Father?"_

"Yes?"

 _"I look forward to seeing you in person."_

"Likewise," Anakin replied with a smile.

* * *

"Alright, that's everything." Mina said, loading the last of the cargo onto the Ghost. She would be accompanying Sabine and Ezra on their mission to an Imperial outpost on Sullust. As Sabine was finishing with the cargo, just to double check that Mina didn't miss anything, Ezra walked by. Mina pulled him over and said, "For someone who got knocked out after one punch, I'm surprised that you're into Mandalorian girls like Sabine."

Ezra raised an eyebrow, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Mina rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Oh, c'mon, Street Rat. Don't deny it. You and Sabine are a thing, aren't you?" Chopper started laughing.

Ezra's eyes widened, then narrowed. "No. Don't be ridiculous. I'm not in love with her."

Mina nodded her head. "Mmmmhmmm...sure, you're not." She said, sarcastically. Chopper mimicked her tone, shaking one arm at Ezra.

"Hey, come on. Stop messing with me!" Ezra stammered.

"Why?" Mina joked. "You too scared to tell her how you feel? You don't want anyone else to find out? 'Cause I personally think you two make a great couple. Wouldn't you agree, Chop?"

Chopper laughed as he whirred his response, which made Ezra blush. _"Traitor."_ He muttered under his breath. He stormed off, boarding the Ghost. As Mina and Chopper followed, Mina whispered to the droid, _"I totally ship it."_

 **A/N: Ahh, it feels good knowing how popular this story is. Already, two of the authors by whom I was inspired to become a fanfic writer have given some positive feed back on my story, those being Starwarshobbitfics and .5851. Thank you both so much. And also, big thanks to everyone for their continued support, especially the as of yet unnamed reviewer who particularly enjoyed chapter 4. I'm still hoping to find a name to the reviews.**

 **Also, congratulations to anyone who picks up the reference hidden in the dialogue, (Even though I'd assume it was easy to spot.) Next chapter, Mina and the crew head to Sullust, where they run into some old faces, and new ones as well. Until next time, Please R &R, and see you all next time. Peace out!**

 **p.s., I totally ship Ezra and Sabine, and to an extent, Kanan and Hera.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **See previous Chapters**

 **A/N: Well, almost 2,000 views. Thank you all for your continued support. Also, Thanks go out to Hawk for his continued support.**

 **So, about updates. I'll do what I can to update whenever I can. I also have to focus on College, since I'm not just some nerd who sits at his computer all day spewing fanfics...(sigh) okay, I sorta am. You got me. But still, there's a plus to focusing on College: it gives me more time to organize my thoughts for future chapters when I don't initially know where I want the Story to go, or how I want to word what happens.**

 **I'm aware that I'm rambling. You all are here to read the story, not my rants. So here's chapter 8. And as always, be on the lookout for references, both to Star Wars and to other media.**

* * *

As the streaks of Hyperspace rushed past the Ghost, Mina was observing Sabine as the Mandalorian girl worked on her latest art.

"Not bad, Mando girl." Mina said as Sabine finished her work.

"Thanks Mina." Sabine replied.

Mina thought about something, then turned to Sabine. "Hey, Sabine, can I ask you for a commission?"

"Sure," Sabine replied. "What is it?"

"I have a piece of armor, which I left back at the base. I wanted to have the symbol on the back of my jacket copied onto the back of my armor. You're the only one I know who could possibly have the skills to do it. So, do we have a deal?"

"Let me see the symbol first, and then I'll look into it." Sabine replied.

Mina turned around, and Sabine saw a design resembling a dragon on the back of Mina's jacket. Sabine rubbed her chin in thought. "Well, what do you think?" Mina asked.

Sabine didn't immediately reply, mulling over the design. "Hmmm...Okay. I think I can manage this." She said after a minute. "What color would you like?"

Mina thought over her options, considering what she might want. "You know what?" Mina replied. "Surprise me."

"Okay." Sabine said. "When we get back to base, I'll get to work on it."

"Thanks, Sabine." Mina said, shaking Sabine's hand.

Sabine thought about something and asked, "Hey, Mina. Why do you like Dragons so much?"

"Simple," Mina replied. "Dragons are some of the most versatile creatures in existence. They aren't limited to one size, shape, color, or origin. I feel the same way. I don't like to limit myself to one particular thing. Be it a lightsaber style, or a personality trait, or anything really."

"That sounds interesting." Sabine responded.

"I know," Mina said. "Oh, and before I forget, there's something else that I wanted to talk about with you. You know, girl to girl talk."

"Sure," Sabine replied. "What's up?"

"Do you like Ezra?" Mina asked bluntly. "And I mean, like, REALLY like him?"

Sabine's eyes widened at the question, and she blinked a few times. "Well," Sabine replied. "I guess he's a good friend of mine."

"Uh, oh," Mina said playfully. "Friendzone alert."

Sabine sniggered. "That's not what I meant, Mina."

"Oh really?" Mina asked, raising an eyebrow marking. "Then what did you mean, Mando Girl?"

"I meant that...well," Sabine stammered. "I guess we...Sigh...if you meant to ask whether or not he and I are..."dating"...then we aren't."

"Sooo..." Mina said, pondering. "You wouldn't mind if...say...I went on a date with him?"

"What?!" Sabine looked surprised. "I...well...yes, I would."

"So you admit that you like him?" Mina asked.

"Where is all this coming from, anyway?" Sabine questioned nervously.

Mina chuckled. "Well, given the way you two interact, I thought it would be obvious that you like each other. And I mean, like, really like each other."

Sabine sighed. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well, we don't have time to really go as far as to say, like, "We're dating", or something."

Mina nodded in understanding. "I get it. But let's say, we succeed in bringing down the Empire. Once that's all said and done, would you tell him about how you feel?"

Sabine thought about that for a minute before something snagged her mind. "Wait, what do you mean about when we defeat the Empire?"

Mina laughed and replied, "Well, don't be so negative, Mando Girl. Don't you think we have what it takes to bring down the Empire? We've gotten this far, and now we've got the Emperor's right hand. Or at least his former right hand. So, don't you think our chances are good?"

"Well, yeah," Sabine replied.

"Right." Mina continued. "So once we've succeeded in defeating the Empire, would you tell Ezra how you feel?"

Sabine thought it over. Then she sighed, "Well, yes. I guess I would."

"Good," Mina smiled, satisfied. "'Cause he feels the same way about you. He's just not brave enough to admit it."

Sabine grinned at that. The two of them, her and Ezra, had grown quite a bit since she and the rest of the crew ran into him on Lothal just a few years ago. So much had happened, for better and for worse. When they'd first brought him in, Sabine hadn't thought much of the Lothal street rat. Now, she could see how she and Ezra were getting closer.

"I think it's about time we check in with Hera," Mina said, interrupting Sabine's thoughts. "Nobody mentioned what exactly we're doing here."

* * *

"So what's the plan, Hera?" Ezra asked when the rest of the crew arrived. Kanan and Zeb had stayed behind to watch the base.

"The plan is to infiltrate the Imperial base on Sullust, gather up some supplies, and if possible, destroy the base."

"And not die in the process, of course." Sabine added.

"So, the usual for you guys?" Mina asked.

"Pretty much." Hera confirmed. "Ezra, you and Sabine will locate the supply crates, and load them onto the Phantom II."

"And what do I get to do?" Mina asked.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be coming along, Mina." Hera admitted.

"I could serve as a distraction." Mina offered. "Sabine and Ezra could drop me off here," She pointed to the northern hangar bay, "And I could cause some chaos up there. That way, they can slip in and out without being spotted. Then, once they gather up the supplies, they can come pick me up. Simple."

"That could work, Hera." Ezra added.

Mina snapped her head at Ezra and asked, "What are you talking about, Ezra?! Of course it could work, Street Rat. And it will, too."

* * *

The plan started off pretty easily. Mina was able to slip into the hangar bay unseen. "You weren't kidding, Hera." Mina whispered into her comlink. "The place is crawling with stormies."

 _"Just be careful, Mina."_ Hera replied. _"Ahsoka's our friend, but I don't know what she'd do if you got hurt on our watch."_

"Oh, she'd lose it." Mina said, her smile gone. There was a pause before a smile found its way onto the half-Togruta's face. "I'm kidding. She'd be concerned of course, but trust me when I say I'm harder to kill than I look. I'd be more concerned about Ezra and Sabine's end of the mission."

Mina slunk up a stairwell, and jumped up to the rafters. As she scampered across the scaffolding, she took notice of something creeping past two Stormtroopers and into an adjacent corridor. Mina smiled, recognizing the source of the mist. _So the Blonde Banshee and her family have the same idea we do_ , she thought.

She dropped down silently behind one stormtrooper who was staring towards the entrance to the hangar, as if checking for any incoming ships. She leaned in and asked, "Psst, Whatcha lookin' at?"

As the stormtrooper wheeled around to look at her, she punched him in the face, sending him over the railing. She dashed across the walkway as shots rang out, aiming at anything in her general direction. She dropped down from the railing and drew her shoto, deflecting the few shots that actually came close enough to hurting her.

"Is that all you got, stormies?" She taunted, force pushing a trio of stormtroopers away. A stormtrooper carrying a rocket launcher caught her attention, and the rocket rushed at her. She backflipped over the missile as it soared out of the hangar and eventually blew up in midair.

Mina was so wrapped up in her attacks that she almost didn't notice when her comlink started buzzing. "Hey, can you make this quick, I'm in the zone here." She said.

 _"It's Ezra,"_ came the reply. _"I need help down here. We're pinned down, and Sabine's in trouble."_

"Alright," Mina responded. "I'm on my way."

When she arrived, she immediately saw what the problem was. Ezra was deflecting blaster shots from a group of large black droids, who could've each dwarfed Zeb. She dropped down in front of Ezra, and asked, "Am I too late for the party?"

"You're just in time." Ezra replied. The two of them ignited their lightsabers, ready to turn the droids to scrap, when something caught their attention. A green mist appeared, snaking between the stacks of crates. It materialized behind the droids, much to Ezra's shock and confusion, into a young man about their age.

He had dark black hair and striking green eyes. His outfit was mostly black and green, and he had a shining metal shotgun in each hand. The droids turned around, perhaps confused by the new arrival.

"Surprise!" He yelled, unloading round after round of bright green shotgun blasts into the closest droid. It staggered from the buckshots, before eventually collapsing. As the other droids attempted to open fire on the stranger, Mina further surprised Ezra when she extended her left hand. At once, a flurry of golden lightning roared from her fingertips, spreading out to hit each of the droids.

"What is that?" Ezra asked in wonder.

"A little trick I've picked up." Mina replied. "We'll deal with these rust buckets. You go save your girlfriend." She rushed off to slice at one of the droids, cutting it down instantly.

"Got it." Ezra aggreed, just as something clicked in his mind. "Hey wait a minute, she's not my..."

Mina couldn't hear him, so he shook it off and took off to find Sabine.

Ezra found her dealing with a group of stormtroopers. What they clearly lacked in skill, the Stormtroopers made up for in numbers. Ezra and Sabine continued shooting and deflecting. Suddenly, someone dropped down behind a trooper and stabbed him with a pair of yellow lightsabers. A second figure dropped down and hacked at a pair of stormtroopers' blasters, before force pushing them right into the blades of his comrade.

"Need a hand?" The Kiffar man asked.

"You're a Jedi!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Used to be," The man replied. "C'mon, we need to leave."

As the four ran back to the south hangar, they were met with absolute carnage. The droids were scattered across the floor, sparking and smoking. Some bore slice marks that were distinctly the work of a lightsaber, while others were riddled with gunshots.

Standing amongst the wreckage, a half-Togruta and a human boy were staring back at them. "Hey Mom, Hey Dad." The boy said, his shotguns still smoking. Mina deactivated her lightsaber.

"Mina?" Ezra asked. "You know these guys?"

"Yup." She replied. "Now let's go. I'll explain on the way back to base."

As the Phantom II took off, the explosives Sabine had rigged up went off.

"Not bad, for a kid." The pale-skinned woman noted.

"If you haven't noticed," Sabine said. "I'm also a Mandalorian."

"So, who are you guys, anyway?" Ezra asked.

The boy replied, "My name is Kuron Vos. This is my father, Quinlan Vos. And that's my mother, Asajj Ventress."

Quinlan Vos turned to Ezra and asked, "And you are?"

"I'm Ezra Bridger, and this is Sabine. The droid's Chopper." Ezra replied. "So, like I asked before, aren't you a Jedi?"

"Yes, I was." Quinlan replied.

"What about you two?" Sabine asked, directing to Ventress and Kuron.

"Not exactly," Ventress replied. "For me, it's a bit...complicated. I was sort of a Jedi, a long time ago. Then, I fell to the Dark Side."

"So you're a Sith?!" Ezra shouted.

"No," Ventress replied calmly. "But I almost was. Then my...former master abandoned me, so I returned to my home on Dathomir."

"Dathomir?" Ezra repeated.

"You look like that sounds familiar." Kuron noted.

"Well," Ezra began. "The thing is, I was there not that long ago. Maul took me there. We had a bit of a meeting with some ghosts there."

"The ghosts of my dead sisters, most likely." Ventress said.

"So you're a witch?" Sabine inquired.

"Nightsister." Ventress corrected. "Though that didn't last very long either."

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked.

"My sisters and I attempted to assassinate my former master, but we failed. Later, he ordered his armies to attack my home. It was a massacre. I was the only one to escape. After that, I became a bounty hunter."

"Later in the Clone wars," Quinlan added, "I went under cover to try and lure Dooku and his master into a trap. Ventress arrived, alongside a group of her bounty hunter friends. Well, long story short, I was lost in the Darkness, and I sort of turned against the Jedi."

"I went against my own pride and sought out the Jedi for help." Ventress continued. "They agreed to help, and even forgave me of my "Crimes against the Republic", and with their help, Vos was saved."

"What about you, Kuron?" Ezra asked. "What's your story?"

"It was in the battle of Kashyyyk." Kuron said. "My parents were working to help free the planet from the Separatists. Apparently, when the Clones serving under my father received the order to execute the Jedi, the Wookies interfered. My parents survived, and went into hiding. I was born a few weeks later."

Quinlan took a deep breath and continued. "When the Imperials arrived to subjugate the planet, Ventress and I escaped by stealing a shuttle. We fled to Nar Shadda, where we could stay in hiding. The problem was keeping Kuron safe."

"Okay, so there's one thing I don't get." Ezra said. He turned to Kuron and asked, "What was that thing you did back there, with the green mist and stuff?"

"My heritage," Kuron stated bluntly. "Because I have a Jedi father and a Nightsister as a mother, I gained a few new tricks. Nightsister magic can take the form of a green mist. I've had years of practice, so now, I can remain invisible to anyone not gifted with use of the Force, like Sabine, or to droids like Chopper. That's why those rust buckets in the hangar didn't see me until I materialized."

"Okay," Sabine stated. "And where'd you get those guns?"

"I work out a lot," Kuron said, flexing his arms. Sabine had to admit, "scrawny" certainly didn't apply to this kid. Ventress rolled her eyes, as Quinlan smirked proudly as if to say, "He gets it from me".

"Oh wait, you meant these guns." Kuron said, holding up his shotguns. "The thing is, these are no ordinary weapons. Here, have a look." He tossed one to Sabine. "What do you think?"

Sabine studied the weapon in her hands. It was a lot lighter than she would have expected. And the feel of the gun seemed familiar too. "Is this Mandalorian Iron?"

"Mixed with Phrik alloy casing, yes." Kuron confirmed. "When you grow up in Hutt Space, you tend to find some pretty useful things on the black market."

Sabine was simply in awe. Kuron continued. "Those vents prevent recoil, and the sleek design makes them decent melee weapons, too."

As Sabine examined the gun more, something snagged her attention that completely blew her mind. There was no trigger.

"If you're wondering how I shoot it, I use the Force." Kuron explained. "That way, no one else can just pick it up and shoot it."

"And what are these dials for?" Sabine asked.

"That controls the power output." Kuron answered. "Red means it's at full power, Yellow means stun, and Green is for training mode."

Sabine handed the weapon back and Kuron added, "You know, it's not just what's on the outside that makes these things special. It's what's under the hood, too."

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked.

"These things are fueled by Kyber crystals. That's why they have that extra kick when the shots make contact with something, like those droids."

Ezra thought about something. "Reminds me of my old lightsaber." He said.

"Oh yeah?" Kuron asked. "How so?"

"It could be used as a stun blaster as well as a lightsaber. That way, on undercover missions, it could be less obvious. Plus, it made it more fun to use in saber to saber combat."

Quinlan Vos chuckled and shook his head. "They just don't make lightsabers like they used to."

Mina had arrived, as the Phantom II had docked with the Ghost. "Yeah," she added. "That's another reason why I don't like the Inquisitors. They overcomplicated their lightsaber designs."

"Hey Mina." Ezra greeted. "I meant to ask you something."

"Sure thing, Street Rat." Mina replied, as the crew left the Phantom II, with the supplies they'd gathered. "Fire away."

"What was that thing you did with your hand?" Ezra asked.

"Oh, that?" Mina replied. "That was what is known as Electric Judgement. It's like the Jedi equivalent of Sith Lightning. It was part of the Arai package. My mom and Uncle Anakin might be able to help explain where my powers came from, by the way. Useful for disarming enemies and disabling droids."

"If only I could use something like that." Ezra sighed, his gaze falling on Chopper. Mina chuckled.

* * *

 _"So, you got the supplies?"_ Kanan asked over the holo.

"Yes, and we picked up some allies as well." Hera replied. "Quinlan Vos, Asajj Ventress, and their son, Kuron. They were a huge help."

 _"So will they be joining the Rebellion?"_ Zeb asked.

"Anyone who wants to give it to the Empire is worth helping," Kuron answered. "Count us in."

 _"It's good to know we're gaining allies everyday."_ Barriss said.

"Master Offee. I look forward to seeing you again." Kuron stated.

 _"You mean, you look forward to seeing_ Shisuta _again, don't you?"_ Barriss corrected him, raising an eyebrow.

Kuron blushed and struggled to come up with a witty reply, but failed. "We'll see you all soon enough." He said quickly. Those present on the other end of the line laughed as the trasnmission ended. Kuron stood up and said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, General Syndulla, I'm going to rest for a while. Let me know when we've landed."

"I will," Hera said, nodding. "And, Kuron?"

He turned to face her as she stood up and gave him a salute. "Welcome to the Rebellion."

 **A/N: Good grief, this took forever to wrap up. The longest chapter yet, at 3,449 words. A lot sure went down this chapter. The rebels are introduced (in Mina's case, reintroduced) to Kuron and his family, Mina discusses Sabine's possible feelings for Ezra with her, inevitably pushing her and Ezra closer together, and the rebellion gains a few new allies.**

 **Also, for those confused, the events of the episode "Visons and Voices" still take place unchanged, in between chapters 4 and 5 of this story. So Sabine now has the Darksaber.**

 **One last note, Yes, some chemistry exists between Kuron and Shisuta (wink, wink), but I'm keeping this story at a T rating, people. But to be clear, they haven't...you know what...yet. And I will not describe when it happens.**

 **Next time, The Ghost returns to Atollon, Quinlan Vos calls someone up, and Anakin learns a little more about his children. Until then, please R &R, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

 **A/N: Over 2,000 views, across 37 countries. I never would have guessed I'd score so high on one story. Thank you all so much for your continued support. And to Hawk's review, I hope this chapter clears a few things up. It's not going to be as long as my previous chapters, but regardless, please enjoy.  
** **Also, Props to whoever caught the Overwatch reference from the previous chapter.**

* * *

He didn't understand why he'd been called back to Coruscant. He was meant to keep a low profile, hidden away from the galaxy. Of course, his presence here unsettled the Inquisitors, of which there were only three left. It amused him that he'd succeeded in visibly scaring them. Not to mention that they couldn't even attempt to hide their fear of him.

"I'm curious what would motivate the Emperor into summoning us here." He wondered, breaking the silence and causing the three inquisitors to jolt.

"Lord Sidious must have a valid reason for it," argued the Third Brother, a Nikto.

"We must not question the ways of our master," countered the Second Sister, who was a pale skinned Iridonian Zabrak. "He will explain his actions only if and when he deems it necessary. You know this already, Third Brother."

The Fourth Sister, the only Human inquisitor, said nothing. She had always been intimidated by the others, as she was not only the Inquisitorius' only human member, but she was also the youngest at a mere 19 years old; she had been a mere child when the Empire rose. He had always pitied her; she seemed particularly concerned that she could die if she didn't meet the Emperor's expectations.

The doors opened, and Darth Sidious emerged. Immediately, the three inquisitors knelt down. Only the fourth individual, The Stalker, remained standing; he had no reason to fear the Emperor, nor did he feel obligated to submit.

"Rise, inquisitors." Sidious croaked. The Jedi hunters obeyed.

"What do you ask of us, Lord Sidious?" The Third Brother queried.

"There has been a disturbance," replied the Emperor. "Have you felt it?"

"We have, your Excellence." Second Sister confirmed.

"L-Lord Vader has disappeared." Fourth Sister stammered. Her comrades smirked, apparently feeding off of her fear.

"Hmm...How unfortunate." Sidious calmly stated. "His rather sudden disappearance is unexpected...but not unfixable."

"What do you mean, My Lord?" Second Sister asked, though when he turned to look at her, her gaze dropped to the floor quickly.

Palpatine smiled as he replied, "I have sensed that he has somehow been pulled to the Light. Whether he can be returned to his place at my side or not is of little importance as of now. We have more pressing matters to deal with."

Activating a holotransmitter, a miniature form flickered to life. Even despite the minimal colors, the individual who appeared was unmistakable, with his trim military haircut and his blue skin. His crimson gaze met with Palpatine's, and he nodded in respect.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn." Palpatine croaked.

" _What do you ask of me, Your Highness?_ " Thrawn asked, in his calculating, meticulous voice.

"Have you located the Rebels yet?" Sidious asked.

Without a trace of fear on his features or in his voice, Thrawn replied, " _Not yet, my Lord. But do not fear; I have almost identified the planet on which they are hiding._ "

"Excellent," Palpatine growled, pleased with the Chiss' answer. "Fourth Sister," he hissed, and the aforementioned agent snapped to attention.

"Y-Yes, My Lord?" she nervously replied.

"You are to scout the planets in question and report back to Grand Admiral Thrawn should you find the Rebel base." Palpatine commanded. "Do not engage the rebels until further instructions are given."

Bowing, the Fourth Sister replied, "Y-Yes, m-m-my Lord. Should...should I..."

"Yes." Palpatine responded. "You may leave now."

"I...I will not fail you, my lord." She stated. "I will find the rebels...or I will allow myself to perish should I fail."

Stalker found her fear and her willingness to serve the Emperor concerning, but shrugged it off. Fourth sister knelt once more, before quickly turning around and leaving.

Palpatine then activated a second holo, and the image of Grand Moff Tarkin came into view.

" _Your Grace,_ " Tarkin said with a respectful nod. " _What may I do for you?_ "

"How much progress has been made with the construction of the Death Star?" Palpatine asked.

" _The weapon's defensive and Life support systems are fully functional, my lord._ " Tarkin replied. " _However, we lack the needed amount of crystals to power the super laser and the Hyperdrive is incomplete._ " Before Sidious could respond, Tarkin added, " _This is all that I know based on Director Krennic's last report._ "

Sidious considered his thoughts for a moment. "Grand Moff Tarkin," he hissed after a brief minute. "You are to be put in charge of the Death Star's construction. Effective Immediately. Surely, you will succeed where Krennic has failed."

" _Yes, your Highness._ " Tarkin replied, as the transmission ended.

Sidious turned to Thrawn and replied, "I take it you will accept the aid of the Fourth Sister when she arrives."

" _Yes, my lord._ " Thrawn replied. " _I'm sure her talents can root out the Jedi hiding amongst the rebels. Once she finds them, I will move in to finish them._ "

"Good. Good." Sidious said. "Report to me once she has found them." The transmission ended, and Palpatine turned to face the two remaining Inquisitors. "You two are to return to your missions to root out the remaining Jedi. Turn them to the Dark Side or kill them. It makes little difference to me."

"Yes, my lord." Second Sister replied, as she and Third Brother bowed in respect before leaving. Now only the Emperor and Stalker remained.

"Anything in particular you need from me?" Stalker asked.

"You are to remain here on Coruscant. I sense you will be needed in the near future."

"I understand." Stalker replied. Then, a thought crossed his mind. "What about Maul?"

Palpatine mused over the question. _Yes_ , He thought to himself. _What of my former apprentice?_... "He is of no concern for now," he said out loud. "If he is to show himself to us, it makes dealing with him and putting him in his place all the more simple. But we've no time to waste on him for now."

"I understand." Stalker replied. "I will be leaving now."

Palpatine also returned to his quarters to think. His apprentice left to find the holocron, and has yet to return. And the shift in the force was unmistakably a sign that his grip on Vader was gone. It wasn't just slipping; it no longer existed. That didn't mean, however, that nothing could be done to change that. Palpatine had waited so long to put his plan into action, and he was not going to let this little detail bring his Empire to ruin.

Vader would either return to the Dark Side, or he would die.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. So to clarify, Palpatine was not hoping to fool the Rebels into thinking that Vader is returning to the light. Anakin has come back to the Light Side all on his own.  
** **Also, Fourth sister is NOT Mara Jade, and Stalker is NOT Snoke. I personally don't really like Snoke all that much, because it's basically a meme at this point that practically any character in Star Wars is being called Snoke, from plausible identities like Plaguies or Mace Windu, to doubtful leads like Boba Fett, to downright absurd leads like Jar Jar Binks or that slave kid who was friends with Anakin in the Phantom Menace (Please remind me what his name is, I can't remember).  
** **In my opinion, Snoke is a COMPLETELY NEW CHARACTER, whom we have not yet met in any of the Star Wars Movies, prior to the Force Awakens. I'm sure that in Episode VIII, we will gain more concrete information on his identity.  
** **Anyway, next chapter we will see the rebels return to Atollon, as well as Anakin's reaction not only to Ventress, but to her son. And a certain someone drops in that Anakin remembers from the past. (Wink wink)  
** **Until then, Please R &R, and I'll see you all next time. Peace Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: See Previous Chapters.**

 **A/N: To be clear, Palpatine has not planned for Vader to be captured by the rebels and turned back to the light. However, he remains convinced that he can force Vader to return to the Dark Side somehow. Considering what he knows now, it should be clear that Anakin has little if any intention of joining the Emperor again.  
** **Also, the Death Star isn't far enough along in its construction to be a major threat just yet.  
** **Shoutouts go out to Starwarshobbitfics, .5851, and Hawk. Enjoy.**

* * *

As the Ghost touched down on Chopper Base, Anakin was among those who were present to help unload the cargo, which consisted of weapons, medical supplies, and the like. He watched as the crew disembarked. First was Hera, then Ezra and Sabine, then Chopper, then Mina. Anakin didn't recognize the boy who stepped off the ship behind Mina, but he did recognize the two individuals who followed him.

"Well, it seems we meet again." Anakin said, stepping forward. The Kiffar man and the Nightsister turned to face him.

"Hmpf." Ventress huffed with a smug grin. "You've certainly changed, Skywalker."

"Before you say anything else," Anakin replied. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"As if you could." Ventress joked, receiving some laughter from Anakin and from her husband.

"We're here to help," Quinlan added. "So you decided you were done being the Emperor's watchdog?"

"Yes." Anakin replied, before glancing in the direction of the boy who'd followed Mina. "I'm going to make a wild guess and assume that's your son."

"You'd be right." Ventress smirked. "So it seems we're rebels now."

"So it does." Anakin nodded. "By the way, I suppose a thank you is in order."

Ventress folded her arms across her chest and asked, "What for?"

"For helping me in proving Ahsoka innocent." Anakin sighed. "I don't remember thanking you before."

Ventress waved him off. "I find it ironic," she noted. "That someone you once called an enemy is the one who helped save your little pet."

Meanwhile, Kuron was helping unload the crates from the ship, when he heard a familiar voice approaching. "Kuron!"

He had just enough time to turn around and say, "Shisuta?" before said Twi'lek caught him in a tight hug. They separated and Shisuta slugged Kuron across the shoulder. "Ow," Kuron said, rubbing the spot. "What was that for?"

"That was for not responding to any of my transmissions." Shisuta replied. "I've been so worried about you!"

Kuron sighed and said, "I'm sorry, beautiful. I've been kinda busy. I didn't want to risk getting you caught by the Empire."

Shisuta seemed to accept this answer, and sighed. "Whatever," she huffed. "But if you _ever_ go that long without contacting me again, I'll..."

She didn't have time to finish her threat before he quieted her with a kiss. She returned the affections, and they stood there for a moment before Mina yelled, "Get a room, you two! Stop grossing us all out!"

They separated, and Mina ran over to them. "So the three of us, back together again. What could go wrong?"

"Anything." Kuron replied. "Or nothing."

* * *

Later, Mina was sparring with Ezra again, who was wearing his "borrowed" stormtrooper cadet helmet. "What's with the headgear, Street Rat?" Mina asked, twirling her saber.

"It's just in case you try punching me in the face again." Ezra replied, flipping the visor up.

"You know," Mina said, "With that thing on your head, I'm probably gonna want to punch you even more. But the color suits you."

"Well, you can thank Sabine for that." Ezra shrugged.

"I probably will," Mina replied. "Once she's done redesigning my armor." She twirled her saber, adopting the battle ready stance of Form IV, and she added, "Alright, Street Rat. You ready to go?"

"Just try not to knock me out again." Ezra replied, flipping down the visor of his helmet, before igniting his lightsaber.

Mina chuckled and said, "Well, I can't make any promises there." She charged.

Halfway across, she flipped, generating more power for her attack, and he brought up his saber in defense. He followed up by slashing at her left shoulder, but she redirected his blade away. "How did you get so good at this?" Ezra asked in between strikes.

Mina smiled. "I've been in the Jedi game a lot longer than you have, city boy," She chuckled. "Almost fourteen years." She blocked a strike aimed at her right flank, before leaping over him and swinging at his back before she even turned around. "Ataru is my go to style, since I'm naturally full of energy." She added, proving her point by kicking at his shoulder, though she missed.

"To compensate," she continued. "I learned the ways of Soresu from holocrons of Master Kenobi. That way, I wouldn't be totally lost in tight spaces." He stabbed forward, but once again, his blade was deflected, and she twisted her saber until his went into the air. "Makashi, I learned from Ventress. She and my mom crossed paths often enough that she taught me the ways of Form II."

As Ezra's lightsaber returned to his hands, Mina switched to her shoto, relying now on the inverted grip. "Djem So and Shien, I learned from Mom. Of course, that includes the backwards grip. Once mastered, it becomes easy to use, and challenging for the opponent to defend against."

She pushed him away as she kicked him in the chest. He staggered, but stayed on his feet. She deactivated her shoto and shot out her hands. Golden rays of lightning arced his way, and he brought up his lightsaber in defense. "Niman came next," Mina continued. "Some say it's used primarily by saber staff wielders, like those sorry Sith wannabes, the Inquisitors, but I preferred the aspect of it that incorporates force-based attacks."

She reignited her lightsaber, rushing to meet Ezra. "Shii-Cho was never much of a challenge for me." She continued. "Every Jedi learns the basics of the form as younglings. But there are some, like Master Kit Fisto, who have taken it to the next level. Not the best in single combat, but more focused on the open battlefield, or against multiple enemies."

Her attacks started flying at him faster and faster, just like their first bout. "Last, but certainly not least, is Form VII. The fastest and most chaotic of the forms. It has two variants, like Form V; Juyo and Vaapad. Juyo is the preferred form of the Sith. Vaapad is the Jedi equivalent. According to my mom, only Master Mace Windu ever perfected the form of Vaapad without succumbing to its darkness. At least, until I started using it."

Ezra was wearing out, and another sharp kick to his unguarded chest sent him sprawling. His lightsaber fell from his hands. As he lay on the ground, he felt Mina's boot press against his stomach.

"So, how'd I do this time?" Ezra asked, though his voice was rough, given that Mina was practically standing on him.

"Well, you're still conscious this time, so that's an improvement." Mina quipped, helping Ezra to his feet.

"So what forms would you say I'm good with?" Ezra asked, curious.

Mina stroked her chin in thought. "Well, from what I could observe," she explained. "I'd say you have a natural preference for Ataru, like me. And you back it up with Soresu. I also think I noticed some intermediate skill in Djem So." She handed him his lightsaber and added, "So I'd say this: You seem pretty well centered in your offense. Your defense is pretty solid, though of course, there's always room for improvement. You're very by the book, too. Try to go for the unorthodox next time. I'd recommend you improve what you already have. Maybe try to pick up some basic use of Makashi. You are still a Padawan after all."

Ezra chuckled and said, "I'm way stronger than I look."

"Said the kid who took one punch and got knocked out instantly." Mina quipped. Ezra punched her in the shoulder playfully. "Come on," He said. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

* * *

Anakin had been wandering the base. He was curious about where everything was. Something caught his attention. He walked over and saw some old ships. Old Y-Wing ships. He ran his hand along the side of one of the old bombers. Taking a deep breath, he sighed, nostalgically.

"They bring back memories, don't they?" Came the voice of Ahsoka, from behind him.

He turned to her and smiled. "Yeah," he replied. "They do."

She propped herself up to sit on the front end of the one Anakin was standing beside. "I did some research on these old ships," Ahsoka said. "They're the same ones that went on that mission to destroy the Malevolence."

Anakin's eyes widened. "No way." He said.

"Yes way. And get this," she replied, patting on the ship she was sitting on. "This is the one you and I flew on."

He smiled at her and said, "I remember that mission. You were freaking out when those Mantas appeared, if I recall correctly."

"Hey," she replied. "I was worried that one of them was going to swallow us."

Anakin laughed and said, "They just wanted to say hi, Snips. I think one of them liked you."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she slipped off the ship. "I just can't believe they're still around." Anakin sighed, brushing his hand across the hull.

"According to Ezra," Ahsoka stated. "They were scheduled to be destroyed when he and the crew salvaged them. And they apparently got word about them from Hondo."

Anakin looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Hondo? As in Hondo Ohnaka?"

Ahsoka chuckled. "Yeah." She replied. "He's still around. Doesn't have much of a crew these days. He does provide some help for the Rebellion occasionally. Not much has changed about him since the Clone Wars."

Anakin thought of something. "Speaking of Hondo," Anakin replied. "I'd heard about a small gang of Pirates causing trouble in the Outer Rim."

"Really?" Ahsoka questioned. "What did you know about them."

"Well," Anakin said, trying to jog his memory. "I was too focused on our "fated encounter" to pay much attention to them, but from what I heard, they were on the younger side. Six of them. An Ithorian, a Rodian, a Wookie, a Nautolan, a Tholothian, and a human. From what I'd heard, they'd even managed to overpower the Ninth Brother when I dispatched him to look into it."

When he'd described the crew, Ahsoka almost immediately knew who he was talking about. "Sound familiar to you, Snips?" Anakin asked, though confused.

"I think they were the younglings I helped once, during the Clone Wars." Ahsoka explained.

"Now that you mention it," Anakin replied. "That makes perfect sense." He remembered the story she had told him afterwards, about how they'd been ambushed by Hondo and his goons, how Ahsoka had been captured, how they'd gone to Florrum to save her, how Grievous and the Separatists had arrived and taken over, and how they teamed up with Hondo to escape.

"I don't remember seeing them in the temple when..." Anakin began, before realizing what he'd been about to say. Ahsoka shot him a smug look.

"Well," she taunted. "When you what?"

Anakin sighed and continued, "When I attacked the Temple. I didn't see any of those younglings. They must have escaped with Shaak Ti. I think a fair amount of other Jedi survived, too. I didn't have a ton of troops at my side when it happened."

"I wonder where Master Ti is right now," Ahsoka wondered. "I mean, I've kept in touch with her since after the Empire rose, like with Master Vos and Aayla Secura. But I was never really sure where Master Ti was hiding."

"It was pretty chaotic in the wake of Order 66." Rex said, walking up to them.

"A good chunk of the 501st had their control chips removed at the time. A number of Jedi survived because their troops disobeyed the command. Aayla Secura, Plo Koon, Stass Allie..."

"Wait a minute," Ahsoka interrupted, her eyes widened. "Plo Koon survived?! How?"

"From what Wolffe told me," Rex explained. "He warned General Plo ahead of time about Order 66. The General's fighter was shot down, but he was able to survive. Wolffe and a couple others rescued him and they fled Cato Nemoidia. I don't remember where Wolffe said he went after that, though."

"So I was pretty sloppy in my hunt for the Jedi after all." Anakin muttered. "And I think Kit Fisto might still be alive, now that I think about it."

"How so?" Ahsoka asked.

"When Palpatine and I returned to his office, Kit's body was nowhere to be found. It hadn't looked like he'd suffered severe injuries anyway. So he's probably still out there as well."

"So aside from Kanan, Barriss, Master Yoda and Obi-Wan," Ahsoka said. "Shaak Ti, Quinlan Vos, Aayla Secura, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Stass Allie, Katooni, Petro, Gungi, Byph, Ganodi, and Zatt survived."

"You forgot someone, Snips." Anakin said, clearing his throat.

"Oh, and us too." Ahsoka added. "But I wasn't a Jedi at the time, and you were...you know...trying to kill the Jedi."

Anakin scratched the back of his neck. "Come to think of it," Anakin noted. "Did you ever know where Obi-Wan went?"

"Not at first," Ahsoka replied, shaking her head. "But I think I've figured it out."

"Oh, really?" Anakin asked, his interest peaked. "Where?"

Ahsoka shot him a suspicious look, and Anakin sighed. "The thing is," Anakin said. "I used to want to finish him. But now I want to make things right. I want to apologize to him. He said something to me on Mustafar that I've been thinking about for years. Now that I'm back from the Dark Side, I want to make amends with my brother."

Ahsoka, now understanding Anakin's concern, replied, "Well, think about what he would do. Where do you think he'd go where you wouldn't find him?"

Anakin thought for a moment. "I can't say for sure." He said, shrugging.

Ahsoka chuckled and responded, "Well, what's the one planet he'd think you'd never want to set foot on again?"

Realization clicked in Anakin's mind. "Tatooine..." he whispered.

"And what's more," Ahsoka added. "When Barriss and I were on Polis Massa with Master Yoda, Senator Organa, Obi-Wan, and Padmé, he mentioned wanting to "watch over the boy", who I'm guessing is Luke."

Anakin was about to say something, but began to understand the reasoning behind separating the kids.

"Come on," Ahsoka said after a moment, interrupting Anakin's thoughts. "Let's go. Dinner's ready."

* * *

 _"So, you've been welcomed into the Rebellion, Master?"_ inquired the hologram of Aayla Secura.

"That's right," Quinlan Vos replied. "You willing to help?"

 _"Absolutely,"_ Aayla replied. _"And the 327th Star Corps is ready and willing to help as well. How is Kuron, by the way?"_

"He's doing well." Quinlan replied happily. "Shisuta practically tackled him when she saw him. I remember hearing Mina yell at them to get a room."

Aayla laughed, imagining the scene. " _Well, tell Shisuta that her mother wouldn't be proud of her getting herself pregnant at just sixteen. Of all the aspects of the Jedi way to survive the purge, I would have hoped that patience would have been one of them."_

Quinlan chuckled. "Which reminds me, how's Kit holding up? I haven't heard from him in a while."

 _"He's away on Mon Calamari."_ Aayla replied. _"You'll hear from him once he's freed the planet."_

The Kiffar Jedi considered the idea of his childhood friend successfully freeing Mon Calamari single-handedly. Aayla sensed her former master's thoughts and said, _"Don't worry. He has help from the locals."_

Quinlan Vos smiled and said, "Well, he's going to need all the help he can get."

 _"I have to go,"_ Aayla said. _"May the Force be with you, Master."_

"And with you as well, my former Padawan," Quinlan nodded. "I'll let the rebels know you're coming."

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. Ever since I first came up with the relative plot of this story months ago, I had alwasy considered the idea that more jedi survived, either through their skill, or because the not all the clones obeyed Order 66. A fair amount of Jedi still perished, like Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Clones like Appo still obeyed Order 66. And the reason for the troops of the 501st not being entirely present during Operation Knightfall is that more of them removed their inhibitor chips than just Rex, Kix, Jesse, and the like. And, spoiler warning, Echo lives, and is helping to fight the Empire.  
** **A note about Shisuta Joli. Yes, she is the daughter of Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura. A number of Fanfiction authors, including the brilliant .5851, consider Aayla and Kit to be a pairing. (I've even heard that their relationship possibly existed in canon as well, but I might be wrong) Unlike Mina and Kuron, who both have parents of different races as well, Shisuta takes more from Aayla then Kit.  
** **Next chapter, Mina goes on a solo mission and encounters a potential threat. Meanwhile, Leia contacts the Rebels again, and Anakin meets faces both old and new. ( _Wink wink_ )  
** **Until then, please R &R, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: See previous Chapters**

 **A/N: I want to get something out of the way. I'm going slowly with what happens in my stories because it builds anticipation, like in Rebels. Needless to say, the less exciting episodes are still relevant and important to the plot.**

 **There's a pretty big external reference in this chapter (meaning a reference to non-Star Wars Media). Hopefully it should be fairly easy to spot. Please leave a review if you catch it.**

 **This chapter picks up about three weeks after the previous chapter. We've caught up to the timeline of the show, which means this chapter picks up shortly after "Trials of the Darksaber."**

* * *

Mina sat back in her chair, bored. She'd gone over the mission with her mom before she left. Fulcrum had informed them of the arrival of another inquisitor, whom Thrawn had sent to seek out the rebels. Fulcrum had also warned them of the fact that the destruction of one of Thrawn's ships had actually assisted the Grand Admiral in narrowing down the potential locations of the rebel base.

Ahsoka suspected that this new inquisitor would also be seeking out Force sensitive children as well. Mina offered to assist in finding them and their families first. And apart from Chopper, Mina was going in alone.

Chopper whirred and buzzed in that snappy tone of his, and Mina turned to face him. "I don't know what we're going to run into down there. But just try to stay in one piece."

Chopper beeped at her incredulously, as if offended. She chuckled and replied, "Well, if I can knock Ezra out in one punch and keep Zeb floating in midair with almost no effort, I can handle one Sith Wannabe and however many Stormtroopers they have." Chopper buzzed a familiar phrase, and Mina rolled her eyes. "Who doesn't, these days?" She asked.

* * *

Finding the child was easy enough. Keeping it quiet was the hard part. She'd never had experience with catching Force Sensitive children. Luckily, she hadn't had much trouble. It had been difficult gathering up the nerve to silently will the infant's parents to die. But she reminded herself that either the parents had to die, or she would.

She'd slipped inside and scooped up the baby, who was peacefully asleep. She'd been in and out pretty easily. It was three blocks later when the child decided to start crying that Fourth Sister began to have trouble. She thought about Seventh Sister, an experienced child catcher. Seventh Sister likely would have snarled at the infant to shut up until the baby was properly afraid. But unfortunately, Fourth Sister knew she herself lacked skill to silence the baby with fear.

She knew the Mirialan inquisitor had perished at the hands of Maul on Malachor. Lord Vader had told her so after she'd picked him up from that planet. She'd also caught the slight sadness in her superior, though she wisely avoided questioning him about it.

As she looked around, hoping no one would notice, she struggled to quiet the wailing infant. "Shh, shh, shh," She whispered. "Don't cry, don't cry." She tried gently rocking the baby, but it didn't work. She put the child back in the basket and slumped to the ground. She had to get this child back to the ship. But then what? She didn't know the first thing about child care. All she knew was that the child would likely be indoctrinated to become an inquisitor like her...if it survived.

She buried her hands in her hair, racking her brains. She couldn't afford to fail. It was bad enough that she didn't have much of a good track record to begin with. If she screwed this up... _No_ , she thought to herself. _I'm not going to screw this up. I'm going to bring this child to the Emperor, and whether it survives after that or not, is not my business. I just need to make sure it survives-no, that_ she _survives-the trip to him._ Fourth Sister recalled that the infant she was now tasked with was in fact a baby girl.

She became aware that the child was now quiet. Fourth Sister stood up, inspecting the baby. She looked so peaceful. Fourth sister sighed. She'd been just a child herself when the Jedi fell. She'd remembered being forced to choose between death or the Dark Side. But she also remembered how she'd hoped that the Jedi would save her.

 _Enough_ , she scolded herself. _I must return to my ship. I must not fail, or death will be a mercy._

* * *

Chopper buzzed again, upset that he couldn't just stay with the ship. "Well, somebody needs to make sure this inquisitor doesn't leave the planet before I find them. And since you and I were the only ones on the ship, that means you're stuck." Chopper whirred unhappily, and Mina said, "Because two sets of eyes work better than one." An argument arose from the snappy astromech, and Mina sighed. "You know what I mean, Chop. Now please try to find the ship. And watch out for any stormies."

Mina peered around the corner, not seeing any potential threats yet, and snuck down the street. I can't see anything down here, she thought. In a single jump, she climbed up the side of a building, and scanned the area.

Chopper interrupted her search with another series of buzzes. "So you've found the ship? Great. Now see what you can do about disabling it without blowing it up. And hurry."

Chopper got right to work disconnecting circuits from the ship. He even "hummed" a cheerful tune to himself as he worked.

"What are you doing here?" shouted a strange voice.

Chopper wheeled around, buzzing an "Uh, oh" as he was lifted into the air. The woman holding him up was carrying a basket in her other arm. Inside was a sleeping infant. She slammed him against the wall, and he landed on his "back" as he struggled to get up.

Fourth Sister set down the basket, inspecting the damage done to her ship. She growled in frustration. "Now look what you did, you rusty junk pile," She complained, though surprisingly for the droid, in a soft voice. "Do you know how long it's going to take me to fix this?"

"Long enough for me to stop you." Came a familiar voice. Fourth Sister spun around to see Mina, holding the baby in one arm. "Nice night out, isn't it?"

Fourth Sister glared at the half-Togruta, and hissed, "Give me the baby, and I might spare you and your droid." Said astromech had righted himself, and was at Mina's side.

Mina handed the swaddled baby to Chopper. "Chopper," she said, igniting her shoto, "Please make sure the baby is safe on the ship."

With a free arm, Chopper saluted and sped off, carrying the baby. Mina turned to her opponent, who had ingited her own saber, and replied, "You know, you really should consider a different weapon. I never really liked those fancy sabers you inquisitors love so much."

"I don't care," Fourth Sister snapped. "I'm going to retrieve that child, and bring her before the Emperor."

Mina could sense the shakiness in her opponent's voice and asked, "And if you fail?"

"I will die," Fourth Sister replied. "By my superior's hand or by my own."

This surprised Mina, momentarily distracting her. Fourth Sister pounced, her twin blades spinning rapidly. Mina ducked backwards, lashing out quick strikes with her shoto. She weaved in and out, force pushing the inquisitor away. She switched to her lightsaber and taunted the Fourth Sister to come at her again.

Fourth sister lunged, but stopped halfway when a storm of golden lightning flew at her. She brought up her saber in defense, but felt herself being pushed back. The lightning was getting past her defenses, and she could feel it messing with her muscles, threatening to bring her down.

As suddenly as it began, the lightning stopped, and Mina deactivated her lightsaber. She bent over, placing her hands on her knees, panting. It was the chance Fourth Sister needed. The human inquisitor hurled her saber at the young Jedi.

Mina smirked, and with a single upwards strike of her blade, the Inquisitor's lightsaber was sliced in two, the two pieces flying off in separate directions. Fourth Sister's eyes widened, before she was besieged by another wave of Electric Judgement.

It lasted only a moment, and when it ended, Fourth Sister collapsed onto her knees, as she panted heavily from exhaustion.

"No Jedi..." She breathed. "Could...use such power. Who...are you?"

Switching from her lightsaber to her shoto, Mina rushed forward until her shoto was nearly touching the Fourth Sister's throat. All was still.

"Well," Fourth Sister said, her head tilted back by the short blade against her neck. "What are you waiting for? Finish the job. Kill me."

Mina sensed the fear in the inquisitor's words. She didn't even need to look at the Agent of darkness to know that she was fighting back her tears. Mina inched the blade closer, tilting Fourth Sister's head back a bit farther. There was silence for a minute.

Mina entered her opponent's mind, going deep into her memories. She saw a small girl hiding in the Jedi Temple. She saw the image of her Uncle, Anakin Skywalker, as he burst into the room, his lightsaber ignited and ready to cut her down. She saw the flicker of remorse in his eyes as he offered to spare her if she chose to serve the Emperor. Mina saw as the frightened girl quickly accepted the offer, but remained fearful that it would be a lie.

Everything became clear to Mina. She had just seen the gist of the Fourth Sister's life. She understood the inquisitor's fears. And she knew what the right course of action was.

"No." Mina said finally. "I will not grant you the death you desire."

She sensed the confusion in Fourth Sister's mind. "You do not wish to serve the Empire with your life." Mina concluded. "You only continue to serve it the way many in this galaxy remain with it: through your fear."

Fourth Sister was about to argue, but thought against it. "There is another option." Mina continued, as she helped the dark acolyte to her feet.

"What's that?" Fourth Sister asked.

"The Rebellion." Mina replied.

"B-But I..." Fourth Sister began, before Mina cut her off.

"I know, you've already ended innocent lives. But you'll find that I'm very forgiving." She placed a hand on the Fourth Sister's shoulder and said, "But first, you must forgive yourself." Mina turned around, heading in the direction of her own ship.

"Wait." the Fourth Sister called out. Mina turned around.

"No rebellion is strong enough to defeat the Empire. So why delay the inevitable?"

"Well," Mina shrugged. "We've gotten this far, haven't we?"

Fourth Sister walked up to the Arai. She held her arm nervously and sighed. "I suppose so," she resigned. "At least I can live that much longer if I go with you."

Mina nodded in understanding, then said, "Welcome to the Rebellion, Fourth Sister."

"Eris." Fourth Sister said.

Mina turned around and asked, "Pardon?"

"My name, my real name," Fourth Sister replied. "Is Eris Colack."

* * *

As they approached Mina's ship, a battalion of Stormtroopers appeared, opening fire. "Get to the Ship!" Mina yelled, defending her new ally and deflecting as many blaster shots as she could. Eris almost made it to the ship when a bolt struck her leg. Mina saw this and hurled a blast of Electric Judgement at the troopers, who collapsed. She helped Eris aboard and the ship took off.

As they left the planet's atmosphere, a Star Destroyer came in to view. "Oh, kriff," Eris muttered. Both she and Mina knew who was on board.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn." They said simultaneously. The Star Destroyer opened fire, and a squadron of TIE fighters emerged.

"Chopper, set the coordinates and get us into hyperspace now!" When Chopper frantically started entering coordinates, Mina shouted, "Anywhere but the Base!"

In seconds, they were surrounded by the blue streaks of hyperspace.

* * *

"Admiral Konstantine," Thrawn said.

"Y-Yes, Grand Admiral?"

"Were you able to identify the trajectory of that ship?"

"N-No, sir." Konstantine stammered. "A-And we were unable to have a tracking beacon attached to the ship before it entered hyperspace. We have no idea where they could be."

Thrawn thought this over and was silent for a moment. "No matter," he replied. "The rebels will slip soon, and we will be ready to finish them off." It was not a question.

"Y-Yes, Sir." Konstantine replied, saluting. He turned to leave.

"And be aware, admiral," Thrawn added in his meticulous, calculated voice. "That this is the last time you will ever fail me. I'd be very disappointed to have to replace you."

As the admiral left, Thrawn returned to his own thoughts. He knew the Fourth Sister had been on the rebel's ship. One more traitor to add to the list. Needless to say, any trouble with the Emperor himself would not fall upon Thrawn's shoulders. If she wished to die alongside the enemy, so be it.

 **A/N: Pretty interesting chapter. Yet another ally for the Rebellion. Like I've stated before, it shouldn't have been too difficult to spot the reference found in this chapter. (Hint to the few who actually might have missed it: Although there were a number of Star Wars references in this chapter, which I also hope people picked up on, the reference I'm particularly hoping people see is to something other than Star Wars)  
** **Next Chapter, we learn where Mina, Chopper, Eris and the child end up, and a few familiar faces arrive on Chopper Base. (I know I promised they'd appear in this chapter, but I swear, they'll be in the next one.)  
** **Until then, please R &R, and I'll see you all next time. Peace Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

 **A/N: To Hawk, there are a number of people, Kanan included, who still don't exactly trust Anakin yet. That's why he hasn't been given an assignment yet. Of course, he will have some limitations on what he can do, but he's basically expected to be under constant supervision.**

 **Also, for anyone who missed the big reference from the last chapter, it was a reference to the Overwatch short "Dragons", particularly when Genji reveals himself to Hanzo.**

 **This chapter, Mina and Eris arrive on a certain planet, and familiar faces arrive on Atollon.**

* * *

As the streaks of hyperspace flashed past, Mina was focused on patching up her ally's leg. "Are you okay, Eris?" She asked.

"My leg hurts like crazy, but I'm alive. I guess that's good." Eris replied, though she gritted her teeth.

Mina sighed as she observed the injury. The bolt had grazed her leg, leaving a bright red scar. Other than that, she was okay. "Why are you doing this?" Eris asked.

"Doing what?" Mina queried.

"Helping me." Eris explained. "I don't deserve this."

Mina frowned and said, "Because mercy is the Jedi way. And what I'm doing is far better than anything you could expect from the Empire."

"Well," Eris asked, "What exactly are you planning to do with her?"

Mina looked over at Chopper, who was cradling the giggling baby in his arm and buzzing. She smiled softly and replied, "I'm probably going to bring her to my Aunt Padmé. I'm sure she'd love to adopt her."

"And what sort of fate awaits me once we meet up with your friends?" Eris asked.

Mina opened her mouth to answer, then realized she didn't have a solid answer. Eris nodded, satisfied that her point had made it across. "Exactly," Eris said. "I'm an enemy of the rebellion. You can't just offer mercy to someone and expect everyone to be on board with your decision."

Mina thought about how stubborn her own mother had been in seeking redemption for Uncle Anakin, and how so many people on Chopper Base still didn't trust him. Mina had hoped that exposing what was apparently the Empire's greatest weapon while it was still vulnerable would help, but that plan was only minimally successful as of now.

"Well," Mina sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I know that. But hopefully, you can find redemption. I mean, you never wanted to serve the Dark Side. You just wanted to stay alive. You were probably pretty young when the Empire rose."

"I was two when I was recruited." Eris confirmed. That meant she was nineteen years old now.

"Right," Mina continued. "And as a two year old, you were probably really scared. It's natural to be afraid. You just did what you felt would help you survive. Sure you were living in constant fear, but at least you kept yourself alive."

Eris looked down to her leg, then back up at Mina. "How old are you again?" Eris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Seventeen." Mina explained. "I was born about a month after the Empire came to power."

Eris nodded, processing the younger woman's words. "I'm sorry." Eris sighed. "I'm sorry about all of this."

Mina smiled. She could sense the genuine remorse in Eris' heart. "Like I said, I don't hold it against you. You need to forgive yourself." She rested a hand on Eris' shoulder.

Eris sighed and said, "Thank you Mina. For giving me a second chance."

Mina smiled, and replied, "You're welcome, Eris. And I'd like to think I gave you more than just a second chance."

"Like what?" Eris asked.

"Freedom." Mina replied, sitting down next to her.

Eris looked at Mina, then leaned over and rested her head against Mina's shoulder. Mina glanced at her as she closed her eyes. Mina smiled, then looked over at Chopper, who was rocking the baby in his droid arms. She was sound asleep. Chopper buzzed softly.

"So how long before we come out of hyperspace?" Mina whispered.

Chopper buzzed quietly. Mina smiled, satisfied with his answer. "I guess that's long enough. Wake me up when we get...wherever we're going." With that, Mina rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

* * *

Back on Atollon, Ahsoka sensed that something had happened concerning Mina. She pulled up her comlink, and Chopper responded. Ahsoka immediately noticed that he had a swaddled baby in one arm.

"Chopper." Ahsoka said quietly. "Where's Mina?" Chopper whirred. "Sleeping? Hmm. Okay. Where'd you get the baby? Did you save her from the inquisitor?" Chopper answered in binary. "I see. And what about the Inquisitor?" Chopper explained what had happened, from start to finish. Ahsoka cupped her chin and smirked. "Hmm. Like mother like daughter I guess." Ahsoka noted. "And where are you now?"

Chopper shrugged, and Ahsoka replied, "Well, be careful. And..." Chopper said something else that perked Ahsoka's attention. "You think I should tell her?" Chopper shook his head, and Ahsoka nodded in understanding. "Okay, I'll make it a surprise. I have to go now; someone's coming to the base." Chopper asked something. "I don't know yet," Ahsoka replied. "But I'm sure once you guys come back, you'll know. May the Force be with you."

As the transmission ended, Ahsoka left the room. Anakin was out by the landing pad as well. He said that he felt that he needed to see whoever was coming.

Slowly, the ship came down, guided by landing crews on the ground. As the ship landed, Anakin felt something. "I feel a presence," Anakin said. "I haven't felt it since..."

"I feel it too." Ahsoka said. "You don't think..."

"We're about to find out." Anakin replied.

The door opened up, and a young boy came out. Ahsoka took note of his sandy blonde hair, and his striking blue eyes. He looked around, in awe of what he was seeing. Padmé gasped, covering her mouth with her hands in surprise. Anakin turned to her and asked, "Angel? Are you okay? What's wro-"

His question was cut off when an old man stepped off the ship. Anakin gawked at the old man. Ahsoka followed his gaze and her face practically copied Anakin's shocked look. The old man carried an air about him that suggested he had seen so much. He wore a soft smile. Despite his gray hair, Ahsoka and Anakin recognized him instantly.

"Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka called, running forward. The old man turned to look at her and his smile deepened. "Ahsoka." He replied. She hugged him, and then the young boy asked, "Old Ben? Who's this?"

Ahsoka looked at Obi-Wan and asked, "Old Ben?"

Obi-Wan replied, "Luke, this is Ahsoka Tano. An old friend of mine. And it would seem your parents are here as well."

Padmé and Anakin walked forward. "Hello Luke." Padmé smiled. She walked up to him and wrapped him up in a big hug. Luke smiled and replied, "Hello, Mother." Then, Luke turned to his father. "Hello, Father." Anakin hesitated, before welcoming his son's embrace. Then he turned to Obi-Wan.

"Umm..." Anakin said, rubbing his elbow. "I think there's something I need to say."

Obi-Wan held up a hand. "There's no need, Anakin. We cannot afford to dwell on the past too much. We must look to the future." Anakin smiled. "You haven't changed at all, old man." He joked.

"I wish I could say the same for you, my friend." Obi-Wan replied. Luke looked up at his father and said, "So, I'm going to be a Jedi like you. Old Ben-I mean Obi-Wan- said he'd train me."

Anakin raised an eyebrow and looked at Obi-Wan. "Is that so?" Obi-Wan nodded with a smile. Anakin spotted something on Luke's belt. Reaching out with the force, he called it to his hand. Halfway across, however, the shining metal cylinder veered to the side and into Ahsoka's waiting hand.

The Togruta clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Uh uh, Skyguy." She taunted. "Remember our little agreement." Anakin sighed, remembering he wasn't allowed to use any weapons for the time being. Then, Ahsoka rolled her eyes and tossed the lightsaber to him. "But I'll let it slide this one time." She replied with a wink. Anakin ignited his old lightsaber, and savored the familiar blue light it gave off.

"Wow." He said as he deactivated it, tossing it back to Ahsoka. "You've been holding on to that thing this whole time, haven't you?"

Obi-Wan nodded, and said "I was convinced that Luke would be the beacon of hope for the galaxy some day. I knew I'd need to tell him about his past, as well as about what you once were. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon."

"Where has he been?" Anakin inquired.

"Until recently, Luke lived with your step brother, Owen Lars, and his wife Beru. Until Maul stopped by, that is."

Anakin groaned. "That monster tried to attack my son?" Obi-Wan lifted his hand, asking him to calm down.

"He was looking for me, and he must have sensed Luke's potential in the Force." Obi-Wan explained. "I arrived in time to save him, but as for the Lars family...it was too late."

"I'm going to find that monster, and then..." Anakin growled, before Ahsoka cleared her throat. "Oh right." Anakin recalled. "I'm not allowed to leave the base unattended, or hold a weapon, or basically go anywhere without a chaperone, apparently. Not that I expect anything less, given my crimes."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, and smiled. "As I've said, to dwell on the past can mean to waste time in the present. Yes, there are consequences for your actions, but surely they exist to help you learn from the past. I am sure you will find redemption. Now, I would like to see this base more thoroughly. Perhaps a tour is in order."

* * *

Mina woke up to Chopper prodding her with one arm. She blinked her eyes open and stretched, until she remembered her fellow passenger was leaning on her. Eris stirred, and asked, "Where...where are we?"

"I don't know," Mina replied, turning to Chopper. The droid shrugged, clearly as oblivious as they were. The child was sleeping in the basket. As Mina gazed out the front viewport, she saw a green planet. It didn't seem familiar to her. She walked to the controls and disengaged the auto pilot.

"I'm gonna bring this ship down in a clearing." Mina said, as they entered the atmosphere.

The ship touched down in the first spot Mina found that was big enough to land on. As the doors opened up, Mina turned to Chopper and said, "Chop, I want you to stay here and keep the baby safe. Eris and I are gonna step out to check the area."

She wrapped an arm around Eris and asked, "Can you walk?"

"A little," Eris replied. As they stepped out into the swampy forest, they were struck with how warm it was.

"There's so much life here," Mina noted as the two of them walked along.

"It's so lush here," Eris added. "And I'm getting weird signals from the Force."

"Me too." Mina replied.

After a few minutes, Eris grew tired and had to sit down. Mina pondered her new ally's dilemma, when she saw a few low hanging branches. She leapt up the tree, using her shoto to cut the branch loose, and slowly setting it down with the Force. She grabbed some vines and cut them down, before landing again.

"What are you doing?" Eris asked.

"Helping a friend." Mina replied without looking up. When she stepped back, Eris' leg was wrapped up in a splint. Mina helped her up, and Eris said, "Thanks, Mina."

"No problem." Mina replied.

"You know," Eris noted. "I don't ever remember this planet on any charts. I wonder where we are."

"It does seem a bit out there, doesn't it?" Mina added. "I mean, how many planets do you know that are covered in nothing but trees and swamps and..."

"A castle!" Eris shouted.

"Yeah," Mina replied. "A castle, and a lake, and...wait what?"

"Look." Eris said, pointing off to the side. Sure enough, there it was. An old looking castle. "I wonder who lives there."

"Let's find out." Mina replied. Though something about it seemed very familiar.

When they finally arrived at the castle, Eris had to rest again. Even with the splint she'd been given, walking was a struggle. Mina looked up at the multitude of banners hanging above the castle entrance.

"Nice view." Eris noted, looking out to the lake. Mina folded her arms and smiled as she followed Eris' gaze. The view of the lake from where they were was amazing.

"Ready to go inside?" Mina asked after a moment.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Eris shrugged.

To say they were surprised by what they found inside would be an understatement. All walks of life crowded the interior, which was more like a cantina than what they'd imagined would be inside. And so many of the life forms they saw looked so strange. There were some patrons whose races had never been seen before by either of the young women.

"Whoa." Mina said. "I've never seen so many different people in one place before."

"I know," Eris replied. "I've never seen some these species before."

"Now what?" Mina asked. She was surprised by how no one seemed to bat an eye at either of them.

"I'm not sure about you," Eris said. "But I could use a drink."

They hopped up to the bar and when the alien bartender walked over to them, Eris asked, "Hello, sir. Umm..." She wondered if he understood what he was saying, or if she would understand him. The bartender chuckled and said, "New around here?"

Eris was surprised to hear him speak such clear Basic, but smiled and nodded. "Yes," She replied. "Me and my..." She glanced at Mina, uncertain of how to explain their relationship, whatever it may be, to him. "...friend, are stopping by."

Mina sat in the chair next to Eris and added, "Yes. We haven't been here before."

The Bartender laughed and said, "Ahh, it's all good. We get tons of travelers in here. I can tell you've come a long way. What'll it be, ladies?"

"Hmm..." Eris pondered. "I think I'm in the mood for something simple. Water will be fine."

"Same." Mina added.

The bartender smiled. "Sure thing. Be back in just a sec." As he left, Mina sensed that someone was watching them with particular interest.

"I feel it too," Eris said.

They were brought from their thoughts when their drinks arrived. "Here you go, ladies." The bartender said. "Now, about paying..."

Both girls realized they didn't have any credits, not that they knew whether or not credits were accepted currency here. For a second, Mina considered using a Jedi Mind trick to fool him into not making them pay, when he laughed a hearty laugh and said, "Oh, don't worry. Just messin' with ya. Drinks are on the house."

Eris looked relieved, and Mina chuckled. "Thank you, sir." She said.

"Ah, don't need to call me sir." The bartender replied. "The name's Raldun. Gorman Raldun."

"Thank you, Gorman." Mina repeated with a polite smile. She took a sip of her drink, as Eris stared around, soaking in the sounds, the sights, and the people.

"You know," Eris noted, taking a sip of her drink. "I don't think this planet exists on any official Imperial maps."

"So we're basically in uncharted territory, huh?" Mina replied.

Eris nodded. They returned to their observations when a voice called out to them. "Enjoying your drinks, young ones?"

Mina wheeled around in her chair to face the speaker. It took her an extra second to realize she had to look down.

The alien before her was certainly old. She had a pale orange skin tone, though compared to Mina's, it was much sharper. She had large goggles over her eyes, and she dressed like an old space pirate. Mina only needed to look at her for two seconds before a name came to mind.

"Maz Kanata..."

Maz smiled and said, "Hello child. It's been too long. Please, come sit down. We have much to catch up with. And bring your friend."

 **A/N: Okay, be honest with me. Who out there first thought that the girls had landed on Dagobah, and were going to run into Yoda? I gotta know. Honestly, I was planning that at first, but decided to surprise you all. Also, to my loyal fans of this story, please help me think of a good name for the child currently in Mina's, Eris', and Chopper's care. She will be a recurring character.  
** **Next chapter, Maz Kanata confers with the girls, and discusses things with them. Meanwhile, the rest of the rebels on Chopper Base meet Luke and Obi-Wan.  
** **As always, Please R &R, and I'll see you all next time. Peace Out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

 **A/N: Hello Everyone. Sorry it's been so long. College is meant to be my top priority, so expect there to be random updates nowadays.**  
 **This chapter, Mina and Eris chat with Maz Kanata, Eris makes a tough choice, and Mina briefly crosses paths with a certain someone. As always, be on the Lookout for any references and easter eggs.**

* * *

"So, it's been a while, hasn't it, Maz?" Mina said, sipping her drink.

The old pirate smiled softly. "Yes," She replied. "I haven't seen you since you were a child. Where's your mother?"

"She's..." Mina began, before realizing the importance of the rebels' secrecy. "At the rebel base, most likely."

"I see," Maz nodded in understanding. "I haven't spoken with her in some time."

"So, what is this place?" Eris asked, looking around the castle.

Mina turned to her travel companion and replied, "Maz has been running this place for over a thousand years."

Eris' eyes widened in disbelief. "A thousand years?!"

Maz smiled and said, "Yes, young one. This castle has been not only my home, but also a crossroads." Eris raised an eyebrow, puzzled. Maz then did something that the former inquisitor didn't expect; she climbed up onto the table and walked over to her, adjusting her goggles.

"What are you..." Eris began.

"When you live for as long as I have, you learn to see the same eyes in different people." Maz explained.

"And..." Eris asked, concerned. "What do you see in mine?"

After another minute, Maz stepped back, readjusting her goggles. "I see," she explained. "The eyes of someone who is afraid." Eris said nothing. "You are afraid of what lies ahead in your future, and you are afraid of what has happened in the past. You don't know the path forward, and it scares you."

Eris was awestruck at what she was hearing, when Maz turned to Mina and said, "So, Mina. I can tell you and your friend did not come here simply to say hello. So, what brings you to my castle?"

Mina turned to the small alien and replied, "We were trying to escape from the Imperials, and when we made the jump to hyperspace, we sort of didn't know where we were going to end up. Lucky for us that we came here of all places."

Maz nodded her head, in thought. "Ahh, yes." She said. "The Empire. Through the years, Evil has taken on many forms. The Sith, the Separatists, and now, it calls itself the Empire." Again, Maz turned to Eris. "You carry memories of your days among the ranks of the Empire, and they haunt you, don't they?" She asked.

"How did..." Eris began, before she remembered the imperial insignia on her shoulder guards. "How do you know all of this?" She asked.

Maz took a breath, and replied, "I listen to the Force, child. It surrounds and connects every living thing."

"So..." Eris asked. "You're a Jedi?"

Maz softly shook her head and replied, "No. I never walked the path of the Jedi. But I never needed to. One does not need to follow the path of the Jedi or the Sith to understand or appreciate the Force."

"So true," Mina added, before getting up. "I'm going to find Chopper and see how he and the baby are doing, and if I can, I'm going to contact the base. I'll be back in a bit." She walked off, leaving Eris with the old pirate.

Eris sighed, and looked at Maz. "So, you said you saw me as someone haunted by my past and my future," She began. "What should I do, then?"

Maz closed her eyes and replied, "I cannot tell you which path to take, child. You must walk your own path, and follow your own conscience. However, I believe someone has given you a possible choice."

Eris simply thought of Mina, and how the young Jedi had spared her, helped her, and was offering her a second chance.

"Of course," Maz continued, breaking Eris out of her thoughts. "You could also choose your own path. There is a ship of refugees heading into the Outer Rim. You could go with them and from there, you could disappear."

Eris thought it over, considering her options. She'd have to wait until Mina returned.

* * *

 _"Mina!"_ Ahsoka called through the transmission. _"Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine, Mom." Mina replied. "How are things at the base?"

 _"Great."_ Ahsoka said. _"You'll never guess who showed up earlier."_

"Hmmm... Master Kenobi?" Mina guessed.

 _"Yeah. How did you know?"_

"Because he's standing behind you." Mina chuckled.

Ahsoka turned around to see Obi-Wan Kenobi standing behind her. She chuckled, then stepped aside to allow him to speak with her daughter.

 _"Hello there, Mina. It's been a long time."_ Obi-Wan greeted.

"Hello, Master Kenobi." Mina answered. "So you've finally come out of retirement?"

 _"Hm."_ Obi-Wan chuckled. _"It would seem so."_

"Are you and Uncle Anakin...getting along okay, Master?" Mina asked.

 _"He's fine,"_ Obi-Wan replied. _"We cannot undo the mistakes of the past."_

"But we can, Master," Mina countered. "And we are. We're working towards toppling the Empire and restoring both the Republic and the Jedi Order." Mina turned to her mother and asked, "Aren't we, Mom?"

 _"We are, sweetie,"_ Ahsoka sighed. _"But it won't be as easy as it may seem."_

"The things we have to do seldom are," Mina stated.

Obi-Wan smiled again at Mina's wisdom. _"Wise beyond your years, Mina."_

The young Jedi shrugged and replied, "Well, I get it from her."

Ahsoka smiled, before her face grew serious, and she asked, _"Is it true about the inquisitor? Is she really traveling with you?"_

"She is," Mina answered. "She never wanted to serve the Empire; she just wanted to survive. I saw the light in her and spared her. I offered her a chance at redemption."

Ahsoka folded her arms across her chest and said, _"Like Mother, like Daughter, I guess. And the baby I heard about?"_

"Chopper's keeping an eye on her. We were hoping to figure out what to do with her after we returned to the base. She's strong in the Force, Mom. I can feel it."

 _"We'll find something to do about this,"_ Ahsoka replied. _"Be careful, Mina."_

"I will, Mom," Mina replied. "May the Force be with you."

 _"And you as well,"_ Ahsoka replied, before the transmission ended.

Chopper rolled by, whirring in Binary. "So she's settled down?" Mina asked. When the droid replied with a yes, Mina said, "Great. I'm going to fly the ship to the castle. Please keep an eye on her."

* * *

As the ship landed outside the castle, Mina left Chopper to keep watch. As she entered the castle again, she was bumped by a mountain of fur.

Said mountain growled in Shyriwook, before offering her a hand. "No, it's my fault," Mina replied, getting to her feet. "I didn't see where I was going. I'm sorry."

The Wookie in question rumbled an apology of his own, before Mina walked off to find Eris. The dark haired ex-imperial found her first.

"Mina, I have something to tell you." Eris explained.

"What about?" Mina asked.

"Your friend Maz said that I could head out into the wilds of the Outer Rim," Eris began. "A chance to hide from the Empire."

Mina looked at her in surprise, and said, "What? But Eris, I-"

"I wasn't finished." Eris interrupted. "As I was saying, I told her that there would be no point in hiding from the Empire. There's nowhere to go." She took a deep breath, as if to calm herself down again. "And then I considered the option of going back with you to the Rebellion. I wasn't sure if I'd even be welcome there." Mina was tempted to mention how Anakin was more or less tolerated amongst the rebels, but held her tongue.

"Besides," Eris continued. "There's no fight against the Empire. None we can win, anyway."

"Well, we've made it this far," Mina argued.

Eris looked at her and replied, "Well, what if that's because the Empire is toying with you? What if they're only making it seem like you guys have a chance?" Mina didn't reply at first.

"Think about it like this," Mina said finally. "We've managed this much on our own. As much as the Emperor tries, he can't keep the truth about the magnitude of the Rebellion a secret forever."

"Have you considered that he might twist the story to make you all look like the bad guys?" Eris asked. "As much as I never poured all my loyalty into him, it's hard to dispute that he's earned his reputation as the most powerful being in the galaxy."

Mina was about to say something, but thought against it. "But, you spared my life," Eris continued. "You saw me as a victim of the Empire's control, and offered me an escape." She smiled at Mina. The young Jedi smiled back, nodding as if to say 'You're welcome'. Eris' smile then faded. "But there is no escaping the Empire," She sighed. "The only way to be truly free would be to fight, and to win. But I don't know if anyone against the Empire has what it takes to make that happen."

"Sure we do," Mina replied.

"Really?" Eris asked, genuinely confused. "What is that?"

"Hope," Mina answered. "Rebellions are based on hope. Hope for a better future, hope for a safer galaxy, hope for freedom. We are the beacon of light in a sea of darkness. We stand a chance because we stand together."

"Together..." Eris repeated quietly.

"Exactly." Mina said. "I won't stop you if you decide to go into hiding. That's your choice. I've already made mine."

"I didn't say I was going to run." Eris noted, with a smile. "Count me in."

"Welcome to the Rebellion, Eris Colack." Mina said. "Let's go back to the base."

* * *

As the Wookie watched from a distance, he nodded in thought, pondering over their words. He just couldn't tell where he'd seen someone like her before, but he was certain that he had. He watched as the two of them boarded their ship and flew off. Maz Kanata emerged from the castle to watch the ship depart.

 _ **"They certainly seemed determined to face the Empire, didn't they?"**_ The Wookie asked in his native language.

"Indeed, they did." Maz answered.

 _ **"Do you think their Rebellion has a chance?"**_ Inquired the Wookie.

Maz stared into the sky, perhaps trying to see their ship. "That's not for me to judge," She replied. "The future is always in motion. Never is it certain. But I can see that through their actions, hope will be restored to the galaxy."

The Wookie simply nodded in understanding. **_"I couldn't help but notice how familiar she looked."_** He muttered.

"Familiar?" Maz asked curiously. "How so?"

 _ **"She reminds me of someone I crossed paths with,"**_ replied the Wookie. _**"A long time ago."**_

A voice called out from nearby, "Hey, what's takin' you so long?"

"It seems you have to go, old friend." Maz said.

 ** _"We'll stop by again soon."_** He reassured her. _**"Assuming Jabba doesn't end up getting a hold of us first."**_

As he turned to leave, the young man waiting for him tapped his foot impatiently. "What took you so long, Chewie?" he asked.

 _ **"Just had a little chat with a good friend,"**_ replied Chewbacca.

Han Solo simply grumbled, "Well, unless you don't feel like ever coming back here, I'd suggest we leave before Jabba gets suspicious."

The _Millennium Falcon_ rose into the air and as it flew off, Maz Kanata slowly made her way back to the castle. "All we need is hope," She thought to herself out loud.

 **A/N: Whew. Chapter 13 is done. And yes, to make it clear, Han and Chewie will remain important in this story and any future stories following this plot. I might include the altered plot of the Original trilogy as part of this story, or make it a sequel. As for why they were on Takodana in this story, I always assumed that Han knew Maz even before ANH. I'd also like to point out that I've always liked stories where Ahsoka and Chewbacca reunite during/after the Original Trilogy era, and that eventually will happen, either later down the road in this story, or a sequel.  
** **Also, I still haven't come up with a solid choice for the infant's name, and I'm also eager to hear who you all think should adopt her within the Rebellion,** **although Padmé is a strong candidate. You probably won't know for sure until either next chapter or Chapter 15.  
** **Next Chapter, Mina and her crew return to Atollon, and Eris is greeted with a few surprises. Until then, Please R &R, and I'll see you all next time. Peace Out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

 **A/N: To Hawk, concerning your most recent review: At least part of what you asked about will be answered this chapter.  
** **This time, Mina and her crew return to the base, Eris is met with some surprises, and the rebels receive a serious warning. Also, the baby receives a name.**

* * *

Per Ahsoka's request, the ground crews responsible for guiding Mina's ship down to the landing pad were kept at a minimum. Luke was training with Ezra, and Obi-Wan watched. Only Ahsoka, Anakin, Padmé, Kuron and Shisuta were present as the ship landed. Anakin felt a tug in the Force, but ignored it.

Mina was the first one to step off the ship, followed by Chopper, who was toting the carrier in which the baby slept. Eris was the last one off the ship, as she still had some trouble walking.

Eris paused as she took in the sights. Rebel troops were going about their regular assignments, and Eris noted how many troops passed by. Then she hit a brick wall in the Force. She immediately saw him. He lacked his distinct helmet, exposing his pale face. He had a faint scar across one eye, and she could see that he had a thin layer of hair beginning to grow on his head.

She wasn't immediately sure if she recognized him, but perhaps it was because she didn't hear the all too familiar sound of his respirator. In fact, he looked so...different, that had it not been for the Force, she never would have known who he was.

"Mina," Ahsoka said, walking up to meet them. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, Mom." Mina replied. "How have things been around here?"

"Slow," Ahsoka answered. "You didn't miss much. Sabine left to reunite with her family on Krownest."

"Oh," Mina replied. "I didn't even get to say anything to her. Do you know when we might see her again?"

Ahsoka folded her arms and shook her head. "I can't say for sure," She sighed. "Her future lies with her own people for now. But I can be sure that we will cross paths with her again in the future."

Mina sighed again. "How's the rest of the crew taking it?"

Ahsoka smirked, as she could tell that Mina was referring to a specific member of the crew. "He's taking it with a pinch of salt," Ahsoka replied. "But he's doing alright."

Mina shrugged. "I didn't even get a chance to thank her for redesigning my armor."

The others approached, and Mina said, "Hello, Aunt Padmé. Hello, Uncle Anakin."

Padmé walked over to her niece to give her a hug. When she saw the tiny baby swaddled in the carrier, she asked, "So where did she come from?"

Mina stood up and recounted what had happened during her mission, though somehow she left out the fact that they had ended up on Takodana. As she explained her story, Anakin looked at Eris, who went completely stiff. _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead_ , she thought repeatedly.

Anakin walked over to her, and she tensed up even further. When he came to a stop, she was ready to accept anything that would happen to her. Except for what did happen.

He sighed and said, with a tired smile, "So you've turned your back on the Empire, haven't you?"

She was caught off guard with how gentle his tone was, but nonetheless, it unsettled her even more. "Y-Yes, L-Lord Va-"

"Please," Anakin interrupted. "I prefer to be called Anakin Skywalker now."

She stared at him with a look of confusion and surprise. "You...You mean you aren't going to punish me?" She asked, nervous.

Anakin simply shrugged. "It's not like I'm in any position to do that," he answered. "Seeing that I'm in the exact same spot."

She sighed, relieved but still cautious. Padmé turned to Mina and asked, "Well, what are we going to do about the baby?"

Ahsoka decided to chime in. "Actually, we were considering the possibility that maybe you could adopt her."

"Me?" Padmé replied, surprised. Then she picked up the sleeping infant, cradling her in her arms. Anakin walked over to her, and she smiled back at him as something crossed her mind. "This could be our chance, Ani." She said. "Our chance to be parents again."

Anakin was in disbelief. First he found forgiveness from his former apprentice and little sister, now he had a chance to raise a child. He silently made a mental note to make sure that this wasn't a dream. He was tempted to say he didn't deserve this, but he quickly scolded himself for pushing himself down.

He took the baby in his arms, smiling down at her peacefully sleeping face. Any temptations he may have had before about returning to the dark side were completely erased as he took in the baby's quiet features.

He smiled at Padmé, and said, "As much as I want to say that I don't deserve this, I doubt it'll make much of a difference." He silently vowed to himself that he would now do anything to make sure she didn't suffer the same fate as him...well, almost anything.

"All she needs now is a good name." He said.

Padmé thought it over, holding the sleeping child in her arms. After a moment, she replied, "How about Myrcella?"

Anakin immediately liked it, but paused for a moment before saying so, out of concern that Padmé would assume he was just agreeing with her.

"It's perfect." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Padmé smiled down at the baby and hugged her close. "Welcome to the family, Myrcella Chansu Skywalker."

* * *

Shisuta and Kuron stepped forward, and the pink Twi'lek checked the newcomer's leg. "My name is Shisuta Joli. This is my boyfriend, Kuron Vos." Said marksman smirked, and gave a quick salute.

Eris smiled nervously. "My name is Eris Colack. It's nice to meet you."

Kuron nodded. "So, you've had a change of heart, I see."

Eris shrugged. "I wasn't cut out to be an inquisitor anyway."

The Twi'lek healer glanced at the spllint on Eris' leg. "Blaster bolt?" Shisuta asked. Eris nodded, and Shisuta continued. "My master and I can help. Don't worry."

"Thank you, Shisuta." Eris said, as the Twi'lek helped her to the medbay. Kuron and Mina walked together behind them.

"So, you've heard about Sabine, right?" Kuron asked.

"Yup." Mina replied. "It's a real shame, though. She and Ezra make such a cute couple."

Kuron chuckled. "Well, it's not like we'll never see her again."

Mina nodded in agreement. "True. So what's new with you?"

Kuron smirked. "Hera offered me a position on the Ghost crew. It's an upgrade from what I used to do. I'm no replacement, but at least it's something. Not that I had any intentions of replacing Sabine."

"Yeah. Plus, with our luck, chances are good that the Empire's gonna have a lot more trouble in the near future."

* * *

"Congratulations on breaking free from the Empire, Admiral." Commander Sato said eagerly. The Mon Cala admiral with which he spoke chuckled.

 _"Thank you, Commander,"_ Admiral Ackbar replied. _"But we had a little help."_

As if on cue, a familiar Nautolan Jedi came into view of the holo, his trademark smile alit on his face.

"It's good to see you again, Master Fisto." Ahsoka said.

 _"Likewise, Young Tano."_ Kit replied with a hearty chuckle.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow marking. "I'm not that young anymore, Master." She retorted playfully.

 _"You're still younger than me."_ Kit joked.

Admiral Ackbar looked to Ahsoka and said, _"It's certainly been a long time, Commander Tano."_

"Actually," Ahsoka corrected him. "It's General Tano now. But I'm looking forward to fighting at your side again."

 _"Likewise, General Tano."_ Admiral Ackbar said with a salute.

" _Welcome aboard, Admiral._ " Bail Organa said.

" _Thank you._ " Ackbar replied. " _Any fight against the Empire is worth our help._ "

Kit Fisto turned to Barriss, and asked, " _How is my daughter faring, Knight Offee?_ "

"She's doing well, Master Fisto." Barriss replied. "She's tending to another recruit at the moment. But I will let her know that you were looking for her."

"That's good." The Nautolan said. "Thank you."

The meeting was interupted by a new signal. It was from Fulcrum.

 ** _"I have important information that concerns the Rebels."_** He began. ** _"The Empire has begun to encroach upon the rebel base. They are planning to attack the planet."_**

The gathered leaders, plus Barriss and Anakin, looked amongst each other. "How much time do we have before they arrive?" Anakin asked.

 _ **"Approximately ten cycles."**_ Fulcrum explained. _**"I must go. I can't afford to have my cover blown. Fulcrum out."**_

Bail Organa glanced at the gathered rebels. _"It would seem you will need to relocate,"_ he said.

"Do you know where else we could go?" Hera asked.

 _"Actually, yes,"_ Bail answered. _"I am sending the coordinates of the new planet now. May the Force be with you all."_ He cut the transmission as Chopper received through the comlink.

Anakin thought about the location of the planet, remembering it from a long time ago. And he unconsciously brushed his scar, though he didn't immediately understand what it was.

"Yavin IV..." He said unconsciously. The others looked at him.

"How did you know?" Ahsoka asked.

"It was in the Clone Wars, before you became my Padawan, Snips." Anakin recalled. "It was the first time I crossed paths with Ventress."

"And if I recall," the Nightsister added, appearing out of the shadows. "It was where I gave you that scar."

Anakin shrugged her off. "Hopefully it should be safe from the Imperials, until the strike team can pin down where the Death Star is being constructed, or at least find the schematics for the station."

"But I thought you knew about it already." Ezra countered.

"I said I knew of the Death Star," Anakin clarified. "I don't know where it is or what its weaknesses are. I never particularly cared about it."

"So we're going to leave soon, huh?" Mina asked.

"We will have to." Commander Sato replied.

"I suggest we split up." Anakin added. "That way, if the Empire finds us, we can't all be found out."

Obi-Wan Kenobi approached the group, with Luke in tow. "I will be heading to Ilum for Luke to receive his crystal. Then we will travel back to Tatooine, until you get settled in."

"May I come with you, Master Kenobi?" Eris asked.

"What for?" Obi-Wan asked, curiously.

"I want to build a new lightsaber, so I can be more useful to the Rebellion, Master."

"Very well, miss Colack." Obi-Wan said.

"Actually," Anakin interjected. "I'll be taking you there myself."

Eris turned to him, confused. "Why?"

Anakin replied, "You are my Padawan, now."

"I am?" Eris asked, her eyes widening.

"Someone's going to have to finish your training, kid." Anakin smiled.

"I'll get ready now, Master." Eris smiled, as she turned to get ready to leave.

* * *

Padmé was worried about Anakin. They hadn't been together for very long, but she knew she'd see him again. She'd initially been worried about adopting Myrcella, as she would be putting the baby in possible danger. But she had confidence that the Rebellion would not put her or the baby in any serious danger.

"Be careful, Ani." She said as he brushed her hair away with one hand.

"Don't worry, Angel," He replied. "I'll be fine. And my Padawan and I will keep an eye on Obi-Wan and Luke. We'll see you on Yavin IV."

Anakin then bent down to Myrcella's carrier, where she was staring back at him with curious awe. He smiled as he kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you soon, Myrcella." He rubbed her head and she gurgled, reaching out with her tiny hands, gripping his finger.

Ezra caught up with Luke, placing his hand on the other Padawan's shoulder. "Hey, you going to be alright?" Ezra asked.

"I'll be fine," Luke replied. "You just try to avoid giving the others any reason to worry."

"Same to you." Ezra replied, as the Ghost was being loaded. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now, isn't it?" He extended his hand, and Luke eagerly accepted it.

"May the Force be with you, Luke Skywalker." Ezra said, as he boarded the Ghost.

"And you as well, Ezra Bridger." Luke replied, as he, and Obi-Wan boarded their own ship.

 **A/N:** **So, that's chapter 14. Not a whole lot of action, and I originally planned for Sabine to stay with the rebels until I found out earlier today that she actually doesn't return with the others back to Atollon in "Legacy of Mandalore," which by the way takes place between this chapter and the last one. As for the relationship between Ezra and Sabine...Hah! I'm keeping my lips sealed about them.**  
 **From now on, the story will really begin to deviate from the main series.**  
 **Shout out goes to Starwarshobbitfics for the name of the child. Her middle name, by the way, is the Japanese word for "Chance", like how she has a second chance at a family, or how Mina offered Eris a second chance.**  
 **As for why Eris is now Anakin's Padawan is simply because they're in the same boat; former dark acolytes who seek redemption. It only makes sense that Anakin continue her training but as a Jedi.**  
 **Here's where I do something uncharacteristic for this story: I'm not telling what the next chapter will be about. That makes anticipation for what happens all the more worth it. So until then, Please R &R, and I'll see you all next time. Peace Out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

 **A/N: To jojobinks, don't you worry your pretty little mind; She's not out of the fight for good. I'm going to try to keep her story consistent even in this AU. So don't fear. Also, I bet a lot of people nearly had a heart attack when they thought that she was shot in "Legacy of Mandalore". I know I fit in that category.**

 **Anyway, more time has lapsed, with Obi-Wan and Luke back on Tatooine, and Anakin and Eris rendezvousing with the rebellion on Yavin IV.**

* * *

All was quiet on the jungle world of Yavin's fourth moon. The silence was short lived, however, as ships of varying sizes began to descend, landing outside the ancient temples.

Kuron Vos was one of the first to set foot on the planet. As he stepped off the Ghost, he stared up at the large pyramid, which would effectively serve as hangars for their ships. "So, this is Yavin IV," He noted, as his fellow crew mates followed him off the ship. "Cheerful."

Ahsoka stepped out of her A-Wing as she approached the young Arai gunslinger. "These temples were once home to the Jedi." She explained. "Can't you sense how strong this place is in the Force?"

Kuron took in the fresh air and replied, "Yeah." Asajj Ventress approached them, carting a hover crate. "This is it, Kuron," She said as she paused near them. "This is where I fought Skywalker. Or at least, it should be close."

As the rebels began unpacking, Ahsoka felt something in the Force. A familiar presence, one she hadn't felt in ages. One that she held particularly close to her heart, almost as much as Anakin, Lux, Mina, and the others. She took off, with Mina following close behind.

As she continued rushing towards the temple, she paused abruptly. Directing a group of white armored troopers, as they helped the incoming rebels settle in, was an old Kel Dor. His back was to her, but as she stepped closer, he became aware of her presence.

Beneath his mask, he smiled warmly, and turned around to face her. Her smile deepened. "Koh-to-yah, Little 'Soka." The Kel Dor greeted.

"Koh-to-yah, Master Plo," Ahsoka replied. "But...I'm not so little anymore."

"So you are." Plo Koon agreed, before she rushed into embrace him, like reuiniting with a long lost relative. "You've grown so much, not just in age, but in spirit as well."

"It had to happen sometime, Master Plo," She shrugged. At that moment, Mina arrived, before pausing to observe the old Jedi Master.

"Hello, young one." Plo Koon said to her.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Master Plo," Mina replied. "My mother speaks very highly of you."

The Kel Dor Jedi smiled warmly at her, before turning back to Ahsoka. "So, you're here to aid the rebellion, right?" She asked.

"Indeed, I am." He answered. "Master Secura and her troops found me on Dantooine. Masters Ti, Fisto, and Allie are here as well."

Ahsoka smiled, then sighed. "It's good to know not every Jedi fell during the purge." she noted. "Hopefully we'll be strong enough to save the galaxy."

Elsewhere in the base, Shisuta and Kuron were still helping unload supplies into the temples. Shisuta however, paused when a familiar presence caught her attention. Several, actually. She looked up and saw her mother, Aayla Secura, as well as Commander Bly and her adoptive father, Kit Fisto, standing off to the side.

Without a word, she rushed off to see her family, and Kuron followed. Aayla saw Shisuta first and smiled at her. Kit and Bly turned around as she approached. Immediately she wrapped her arms around Kit, having not seen him in months. "There you are, child." Kit said as they stepped back. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Father." Shisuta replied. "How was Mon Calamari?"

"Troubling," Kit answered. "The Empire has been tightening it's grip on the galaxy more and more every day."

"Sure makes the Clone Wars look like child's play." Bly noted.

"True," Shisuta added. "But you need to keep in mind, the Republic and the Jedi were doomed to fall from the beginning. It was all a plot. Now, the danger is real, and we can't afford to believe we've won until the Republic, and the Jedi Order, are restored."

Kit seemed to finally notice Kuron and said, "Well, greetings, Knight Vos."

"Hello, Master Fisto, Master Secura, Commander Bly." Kuron replied.

"It's good to see you again, young Jedi." Kit said, before adding, "Have you been taking good care of Shisuta?"

"I have, Master and..." Kuron began, before he caught on to what the Nautolan Jedi Master was implying, and blushed, much to the amusement of those present.

* * *

It was sometime later that day when the shuttle carrying Anakin and Eris landed. Ahsoka, Padmé and several others were present to watch them arrive. As the two redeemed Jedi stepped off the ship, Anakin was swept up in an embrace from Padmé. "Welcome to Yavin IV," She said. Anakin hugged her back, before she asked, "How was the trip to Ilum?"

"Cold, just like it always is," Anakin replied bluntly, but jokingly. "Eris, why don't you show them your new lightsaber?"

Eris stepped forward, and held out her weapon. As the gathered rebels watched, she ignited the twin blades, which were each slightly shorter than a typical lightsaber blade and gave off an amber light, unlike Ventress' bright yellow blades. At the looks she received from Ezra, Mina, and Kuron, Eris said, "I'm just so used to the lightsaber standard of the inquisitors. The style just comes naturally to me."

"Well, as long as you don't add a bunch of weird features to it, it's okay with me," Mina replied, much to everyone's enjoyment.

As the group went off to train near the base of the temple, Anakin turned to his wife and asked, "So where's Myrcella?"

"Taking a nap," Padmé replied. "Barriss is watching her."

"And who's watching Barriss?" Anakin asked, though there was playfulness in his tone, rather than worry.

"There are several Jedi here who could keep Barriss in line if she were to do anything." Padmé replied. Anakin, keeping up his façade of worry, sighed in relief. Hera walked up to the gathered rebels, explaining that they had a message incoming.

* * *

 _"So you have settled into your new base, then?"_ Leia asked.

"Correct, your Highness." Commander Sato replied.

 _"I hope you can all forgive me."_ Leia sighed. _"My 'Father' has been swamped with work, and I can't afford to risk exposing anyone as rebel sympathizers, including myself."_

"I guess impatience does run in the family, then." Anakin quipped, earning some laughter from the troops present, and eye rolls from Padmé and Ahsoka. Anakin was drawn back to the screen when another familiar face came into view.

Anakin smiled brightly. "Artoo. It's good to see you again." The blue astro droid chirped and beeped happily. "I look forward to seeing you again as well, little buddy." Anakin replied. R2-D2 beeped again, and Anakin's eyes widened, before he sighed in defeat. "Yes, Ahsoka's making sure I behave." He rolled his eyes, happy to know that R2 was still the droid he cared about.

Leia patted R2's domed head and said, _"We will keep you up to date on any information pertaining to the Death Star. May the Force Be with you."_ As the transmission ended, Fulcrum came online.

 _ **"Attention rebels, you were wise to evacuate your former base when you did. However, the Empire is plotting to draw you out of hiding in order to learn where your new base is located. Use extreme caution on any future campaigns. I can't say more; my cover is being compromised. Fulcrum out."**_

The gathered rebels all exchanged looks. Anakin was the first to speak. "I take it that you know who the new Fulcrum is."

"Agent Kallus." Hera confirmed. Anakin rubbed his chin in thought, something Obi-Wan typically did.

"We will need to extract him from Imperial space as soon as possible." Anakin said. "No doubts that his knowledge and training could prove useful."

"I'll prep the Ghost." Hera said, as she turned to leave.

As the rest of the crew prepared for the coming rescue mission, Mina approached Hera. "I'm going with you." She said bluntly.

Hera turned to Ahsoka, who just shrugged as if to say, 'She wasn't asking.' Hera nodded at Mina, giving her the sign that she was welcome aboard.

As the Ghost lifted up to leave the planet, Ezra turned to Mina and asked, "So, why did you say you wanted to tag along?"

Mina just shrugged and replied, "Well, I just feel that you guys are gonna need someone with my level of skill for this mission. I feel that there's more to the situation than we know."

* * *

Meanwhile, across the Galaxy, on a planet covered in fields with scattered villages and cities, a dark acolyte lay in wait.

"Are you sure those rebels will bother coming here?" He hissed.

 _"Patience, Stalker,"_ replied the calm yet sinister voice on the other end of the holo. _"Your mission is simple: Track the rebels, let them lead you to their spy's location, then eliminate them all."_

"And the Jedi?" Stalker asked, folding his hands across his chest.

 _"Do with them as you wish,"_ came the meticulous reply. _"And remain alert. I have heard the rumors of those who could prove to be a worthy challenge to you."_

"Very well," Stalker said. "I will leave the fate of the crew to you, Thrawn, but the Jedi will be mine."

 **A/N: BUM BUM BUUUUUM! There you have it. Chapter 15.  
** **I want to let you all know something. I'll write a few more chapters of Altered Destinies, then I'm going of the radar for a bit to deal with College. Which reminds me of something I need to say, particularly for any fellow Americans out there: We have the right to say what we want and practice whatever religion we desire. However, we should not allow for such rights to be abused.  
** **If I may elaborate, on the day this chapter was written, February 23, 2017, three religious fanatics came to my college campus and set up a sort of scene. And they pretty much did what makes me dislike the Empire: They relentlessly bashed everything they thought went against their beliefs, from gamers to women's rights activists.  
** **I won't go into details of what was said, but many students were offended with these intruders, who were described as hypocrites due to their completely twisted idea that they were spreading preachings of "Love" while treating people who disagreed with their ideas as...  
** **You know what, I'm not even going to rile myself up trying to relay the atrocious garbage I heard him talk about.** **So my message is simple: We are all entitled to our own faiths, or lack thereof. I know it might sound cheesy, but when you think about it, we're all human despite our different beliefs. I'm sure many other College students in the US might have an idea about the situation I witnessed, which was in this case at worst a battle of screams and shouts. Of course, the students gathered at the event were cheering when the intruders finally left.**

 **Anyway, moving on from that, next chapter, the Ghost crew arrive to locate Fulcrum, but the Stalker has other plans...**

 **Until then, please R &R, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

 **A/N: At the time of this chapter, Altered Destinies has 44 reviews, 16 favorites, 14 followers, with 5,631 views and 1,352 visitors, from 46 different countries. And it's only been on Fanfiction for just over two weeks. So I just want to say, Thank you to everyone who has been supporting this story so far.**

 **This chapter, the ghost crew arrives, but falls into Stalker's trap. Be on the lookout for any references, both to Star Wars and to others (Namely Overwatch)**

* * *

As the _Ghost_ landed in the fields of Lothal, Ezra felt something. Kanan, Mina, and Kuron sensed it as well. "I wonder why Fulcrum wants us to meet him here on Lothal." Ezra said.

"I don't know, Street Rat." Mina shrugged. "But I guess it is a good excuse to finally see your home planet." Something crossed her mind, and she added, "Hey, Ezra. Mind meeting me in private for a sec? I wanted to talk with you about something."

Ezra led her to his quarters, and said, "Okay, so we're here. What's on your mind?"

Mina sighed. "I wanted to ask you about Sabine."

Ezra caught on to what she meant. "Well, it's her choice, not mine." He said. "She needs to put her family, her original family, first."

Mina nodded in understanding. "My mom said something like that after Eris and I came back to Atollon," She replied. "I'm sure she's doing alright."

Ezra sighed, and Mina placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it can be hard letting go," She reassured him. "But life isn't always about doing what's easy."

Ezra chuckled. "You're one to talk."

Mina smirked and replied, "Well, fighting is easy because I've had years of practice. That's another lesson you should learn: that there are exceptions to most rules. My point is, you trust her, don't you?" He nodded. "Well, you gotta trust that she can handle herself. Plus, she has a number of allies with her, including her mother and her brother. And I'm sure we'll see her again."

Ezra smiled. "Thanks, Mina." He said.

Mina gave him a thumbs up and replied, "No problem, Street Rat. Besides, I was looking forward to helping out when you two decide to get married." Ezra's eyes widened, before he punched her lightly on the shoulder. "What?" She chuckled. "You do like her don't you?"

Ezra smirked and replied, "Well, yes, but I don't feel ready for something like that."

Mina wrapped her hands behind her back and said, "I know. I meant once this madness with the Empire is over, you might want to consider asking her before some other guy muscles in." She paused for a second before realizing something. "Ohhhh, I get it. You're worried she's going to forget about you and fall in love with someone else. It makes so much sense now."

Ezra blushed, punching her in the shoulder again. "Shut up." He said, despite that he was laughing.

The door opened, and Kuron said, "We're getting ready to go. You two coming or what?"

* * *

Stalker smiled beneath his mask. Everything was falling into place. He activated his communicator. The image of Grand Admiral Thrawn appeared.

 _"Any progress, Stalker?"_ He asked.

Stalker was perhaps one of the few who harbored no fear of the Chiss Imperial. He found Thrawn's tactics respectable, and the fact that he was one of the few non-humans with a legitimate position within the Empire was an achievement in itself.

"The Rebels have arrived, Grand Admiral." Stalker replied. "Time for phase two."

 _"Excellent,"_ Thrawn said. _"Be sure to keep watch for the Jedi."_

"Of course." The transmission ended. A stormtrooper entered the room.

"Prepare the troops, and meet me at the city center." Stalker ordered. As the trooper saluted and left, the Dark Acolyte stared out to the city. "All too easy." He said to himself.

* * *

He loved the feeling his rare power gave him. As a youngster growing up in Hutt Space, he'd used his growing abilities to cause mischief. It had helped Dad win the _Banshee II_ , after the first was destroyed in the wake of the Empire's rise. But it also had its uses for stealth. Only those who were gifted with use of the Force would even notice the green mist snaking across the ground. He materialized and peeked around the corner.

" _Specter Two to Wraith,_ " buzzed his com link. " _Are you in position?_ "

"Affirmative, Specter Two," Kuron replied. "What about you guys?"

" _We're ready to go_." Came Zeb's reply.

"Okay, just to be clear," Kuron asked. "My job is to be a distraction, while you guys rescue Fulcrum. Right?"

" _Hey, what about us?_ " Ezra asked, pretending to be offended.

"Oh, and you guys are helping me." Kuron responded. He mist-formed and slithered across the floor, reaching out with the force to knock out the stormtroopers on the way. He came up to the door and rematerialized.

"The door?" He said into his com link. Said door opened just enough for him to wraith through, but before he could, it closed in on him again. "Chopper." He growled. He could hear Chopper's smug laughter as the door cracked open again, allowing him to slip through.

As he crept into position, he saw Ezra and Kanan at the other side of the plaza. They had already engaged the stormtroopers. "Hey, guys." Kuron warned. "You guys might want to take cover."

"Why?" Ezra asked.

"I'm about to show you my secret weapon." Kuron answered cryptically.

Kanan and Ezra looked at each other, before ducking down behind a few crates. Kuron used a Force-augmented jump to sail through the air, before mist-forming as he landed. Although the stormtroopers didn't see it, Ezra and to an extent, Kanan, saw a large cloud of green mist burst from where Kuron apparently landed. Suddenly, a flurry of loud bangs filled the plaza as green bolts of light went flying in all directions, hitting stormtroopers with relentless fury.

Kuron was at the center of the green cloud, firing his shotguns with insane speed and remarkable accuracy. The Stormtroopers barely even had time to aim at him before they were brought down by his shots.

When Kuron's shotguns finally stopped firing, not a single Stormtrooper was left. Ezra and Kanan stepped out of hiding. Ezra was in awe at the damage done by Kuron. "Pretty impressive, if I say so myself," Kuron smirked, holstering his blasters. "C'mon, we have an informant to rescue."

The three rebels hurried down the corridor, reuniting with Zeb, Chopper, and Hera. "Where's Mina?" Ezra asked.

Hera replied, "We were attacked by Stormtroopers on the way here. Mina's taking care of them." They entered the building where they were to meet up with Agent Kallus. But there was one small problem.

"He isn't here." Kuron said.

"I don't understand." Ezra responded. "What's going on?"

A sense of dread swept over the three Force users, as Kuron concluded, "We've been set up."

"How observant of you." Hissed a new voice. Immediately, the crew turned to face it, weapons at the ready. Kuron mist-formed and swooped up to the rafters, waiting to pick off whoever it was that had done this.

An armored figure emerged from the darkness. He pulled his hood off, exposing his helmet, and strode patiently to the center of the room.

"Well done getting here in one piece." He growled, his voice altered by his mask. "It makes my job of capturing you that much more fun."

"Who are you?" Ezra snapped.

"You can call me the Stalker...in the brief moments you have left." He glanced towards the ceiling, making Kuron shudder. The only way he could tell Kuron was there was if...

Zeb let loose with his bo-rifle, but instantly a crimson blade snapped to life in the Stalker's hand, deflecting the shots. Ezra and Kanan used a combined Force push to send the enemy flailing into the wall.

Stalker rose to his feet, igniting his lightsaber again. "I know you're looking for Agent Kallus." He snarled. "But don't worry. He's already in custody. And you will join him!" He lunged at them, only to be thrown to the side again. He growled as he got to his feet again, beginning his pursuit of the rebels.

As the crew made it to the Plaza, Ezra yelled at them to get to the _Ghost_ and get ready to leave. He and Kanan turned to face the Stalker as he caught up to them.

"Hmph." He huffed. "A blind Jedi and his undertrained runt. I was really hoping for a decent fight. But, I suppose you will have to do." Ezra was about to charge, but reconsidered. Beneath his mask, Stalker grinned. "Wise choice, Bridger."

He launched through the air and came down hard, hammering his blade into Ezra's. The Padawan jumped back, aiming for Stalker's arms and sides. "Tsk, tsk," Stalker taunted, effortlessly deflecting the boy's attack. "Your tactics are sound, boy. But you lack the proper level of strength."

Kanan attempted to intervene, but was lifted into the air and slammed against the wall. Seeing Kanan hurt started to grind Ezra's gears. "It's so easy, it's boring at this point." Stalker said, faking a yawn. "You know, you shouldn't keep your anger bottled up. Use it, channel it. Let it make you powerful."

As if to demonstrate his point, Stalker hammered away at Ezra's blade, before smashing his free hand into the boy's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Ezra was sent flying, slamming into the back wall. He could barely breathe.

Stalker deactivated his lightsaber and sighed. "You've seen what the Dark Side can allow you to do," He said. "And yet you refuse to try it yourself. I sense much power in you, boy. You shouldn't let it go to waste."

He gestured to Kanan, who was still trying to get up. "Look at your master." Stalker hissed. "He couldn't even prevent a pathetic ex-Sith from blinding him. He's weak." He turned back to Ezra and added, "You need a teacher, boy. One that is worthy of teaching you. I can show you the true power of the Force." His hand curled into a fist to carry his point.

Ezra thought about those words. Vader had told him that he'd been deceived by Kanan into believing he could become a Jedi. Maul had almost convinced hm that he shouldn't be holding himself back so much. The spirit in the Sith Holocron had told him that his anger gave him strength.

Then he remembered what Anakin Skywalker had told him recently.

 _"I was once told that the Dark Side is a gateway to many abilities some would consider unnatural. But don't let yourself be fooled. Yes, the Dark Side can make you stronger, but consider what you'd be giving up in order to gain that power. Look at me, for instance. I was lured in by the promise that by giving in, I could unlock the ability to protect the one I loved the most. Now look at where that left me. I'm practically a machine, and every day I spent at the Emperor's side, I was miserable. I hated myself, for what I had become. And I was convinced that I had destroyed the very being I'd hoped to protect."_

Ezra struggled to sit up as he stared his opponent in the eye, or at least, where he assumed the Stalker's eyes were.

"Consider this, boy." Stalker said. "I sense your hatred for the Empire, because of what they have done to your family. I can show you the power to destroy the Empire. Join me, and together, the Emperor and his dogs will burn."

Ezra got to his feet, though his back was killing him and his lungs were still struggling for air. He stared Stalker down and replied, "No."

"Pardon?"

"I'll never turn against my friends." Ezra said. "I know what the Dark Side will do."

"Oh, do you?" Stalker asked. "Well then, please tell me what you know."

"Even if I give in to the darkness," Ezra explained. "All it will do is use me, consume me, and destroy everything I care about."

"You're smarter than you look, boy." Stalker growled. "I gave you a choice to become more powerful, yet you remain loyal to the Jedi." He paused, as if considering what he wanted to say next. Ezra reached for his lightsaber but didn't activate it.

"You turned down an opportunity to become powerful." Stalker mused. "That takes quite a lot of courage to do. I'm thoroughly impressed with you, Bridger." Then, he sighed. "Unfortunately, this means I must destroy you."

Ezra ignited his lightsaber, ready to defend himself, as the Stalker charged forward. Halfway across the plaza, however, the Stalker stopped when a green mist emerged.

Kuron materialized and immediately opened fire, peppering the Stalker with attacks. The Stalker ignited his own lightsaber and deflected the shots. Ezra took advantage of the situation and rushed over to Kanan, helping him up.

Stalker charged, but Kuron disappeared. The young rebel reappeared behind his opponent, opening fire again. Stalker deflected the shots and rushed Kuron, who disappeared again. The cycle continued for several minutes.

Using the Force, Stalker yanked Kuron's shotguns from his hands and hurled them away. Kuron attempted to mist-form away, but was hit by a force push from the Stalker. Kuron slammed against the wall, and before he had time to react, he was impaled by the Stalker's red blade.

"NO!" Ezra yelled, as Kuron's body slowly collapsed, green mist emanating from the smoking wound in his chest. The gunslinger's body suddenly vanished in a cloud of green smoke.

Stalker flicked his saber through the air and turned to the two Jedi. "One down," He growled. "Two to go."

He started to charge, when he heard someone clear their throat from behind him. He turned around and staggered back as he was instantly bombarded by green shotgun blasts.

Ezra's eyes widened, as Kuron winked back at him. "How..." Stalker began.

"Simple," Kuron interrupted, with a smug grin. "It's a little trick I've been working on recently. I can conjure the mist to create a realistic decoy of myself, that looks and almost even feels real. It can move on its own for a bit and works well for fooling even the most skilled force users."

"Clever," the Stalker growled as he regained his footing. His armor was peppered with scorch marks where Kuron's shotguns had struck. "Now you will fall."

He was almost about to strike Kuron down, again, when a torrent of golden lightning blindsided him, hurtling him across the plaza. Everyone turned to see Mina standing there, with her lightsaber ignited.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." She said. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope," Kuron replied. "You're just in time."

Stalker rose to his feet, glaring in Mina's direction. "So you are the one I've heard so much about. At last, an opponent worthy of my might."

Mina turned to the others and said, "You guys get to the Ghost. I'll deal with this creep." As they ran off to find the ship, she turned her attention back to the Stalker. "It's just you and me." She said, challenging him to attack.

She brought up her lightsaber in a ready stance. He twirled his lightsaber as he ignited it, glaring at her. She charged, swinging at his head. He blocked and targeted her legs. She backflipped out of the way, kicking him in the chin and throwing him off balance in the process. He regained his bearings in time for her to slash him across the face, taking his mask clean off.

To say that what she saw when he glared at her surprised her would be an understatement. His face was riddled with scars, and unlike most Darksiders, his eyes were pitch black, with blood red pupils. He was in fact human, or at least near human.

He charged at her again, and she effortlessly blocked his every move. She even went as far as to comment on his technique as well.

"So you follow up a defensive move with a power strike," she noted. "Definitely Djem So. And you try to chain in physical and Force-based attacks every now and then. So you have solid training in Niman and in Ataru. Not very much finesse, though, so I'm guessing Makashi was never your strong suit. And clearly, you've tried to learn Juyo. I can see you don't have much use of it yet."

He pushed her away, though she used the Force to lessen the blow. She shot out a torrent of Electric Judgement and brought him to the ground. He got up slowly and ran towards her. She tried again to shock him, but he used his lightsaber to defend himself.

As she pushed him away, his boots sparked against the ground, and he began to shudder from the strain. Finally, he guided the lightning to his hands and attempted to volley it back to her. She effortlessly absorbed it.

"Surrender, Jedi." He growled, as he stood up.

"Why?" She retorted. "I'm winning."

A legion of Stormtroopers arrived, and soon, Mina was surrounded. She calmly glanced at the white armored troops.

"Who's winning now, Bonteri?" Stalker asked.

The _Ghost_ roared overhead, and everyone looked up at it. Mina calmly glanced at him and said, "Alright. You got me. I surrender." She deactivated her lightsaber, clipping it to her belt and kneeling, with her hands above her head.

If her sudden surrender confused him, the Stalker didn't show it. He pointed at her with his lightsaber, and two troopers rushed forward with binders.

Onboard the _Ghost_ , Ezra looked down at the scene and yelled, "What is she doing? We have to go back for her!"

Kuron gripped his shoulder and said, "Hold on there, kid. She wouldn't have surrendered if she didn't want to. She has a plan, Ezra. Don't worry."

"But why is she..." Ezra began.

Kuron cut him off. "This isn't exactly the first time she's done this. We need to trust that she can handle this."

Reluctantly, Ezra agreed, and the _Ghost_ escaped, though a squad of TIE's engaged them.

Stalker strode over to her and growled. "It seems your little friends have left you behind, Bonteri. At least you can be happy knowing you helped them escape. Not that it will matter."

The last thing she saw was his fist aimed at her face. Then, nothing.

 **A/N: So, count of "hands". Who figured someone was going to get captured, even if it wasn't Mina? And who thought Kuron actually died? Well, Mina's capture will play a pivotal role in the next few chapters. Obviously, Mina had the power to completely annihilate the stormtroopers and beat Stalker senseless. But her decision to surrender was intentional.**

 **Props to Aggiefan15 for guessing about Kuron's ability. And just to be clear, his own guns resemble Reaper's a tiny bit, only Kuron's guns have one barrel each, not two.**

 **Next chapter, Mina is brought aboard Thrawn's ship, and the true meaning of the Stalker's intentions are revealed.**

 **Until then, please R &R, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

 **A/N: To jojobinks, if I didn't include a cliff hanger, it would take away from the excitement to see what happens next. But since I don't usually take too long to update anyway, here it is.**

 **This chapter, Mina is interrogated by the Stalker, and the Stalker's intentions become clear. Also, warning: harsh treatment, and some possible implied torture ahead.**

* * *

When she finally woke up, she tried to grip her forehead to ease the headache. Then she realized that her hands were locked up. Spherical cuffs kept her hands bound, rendering her Force powers completely useless. On top of that, she realized she was restrained to the wall of her cell. She sighed. _Well, this is going to be great,_ She thought to herself. It was at that point that she noticed who was in the cell across from her.

"Agent Kallus?" She asked.

The man looked up at her, and she saw the defeat in his eyes. "So they figured out you were helping us." He nodded.

"Unfortunately, he could not provide us with the proper information concerning your little rebellion's location." Came a chilling voice.

Grand Admiral Thrawn strode over and stood in front of her cell. Behind him was Stalker. "I take it you know who I am." He said.

"Yeah," Mina replied. "You're Grand Admiral Thrawn. One of the most brilliant minds the Empire has to offer..." In a lower voice she didn't intend for them to miss, she added, "And most likely the only one."

Stalker started forward but Thrawn stopped him with a glare. Though still thoroughly angry, Stalker backed down. Mina smirked, enjoying that she'd made him squirm.

Thrawn turned back to face her and said, "I see you are very much your mother's child, Mina Bonteri." She raised an eyebrow marking as if testing him. He continued. "Of course, knowing what I do about Ahsoka Tano, naturally I recognized the resemblance. Then there is the matter of your father."

Mina, rather than look worried, or even angry, simply stared at him as if trying to challenge him. Thrawn spoke again. "There is no need to fear, child. Your father is not on this ship. I doubt he has left Onderon in some time. To my knowledge, he is still alive and in good health..." He paused to consider his words. "...then again, that may depend on how well you cooperate with us."

"Then you already know I'll die before you get anything out of me, right?" Mina challenged.

"Perhaps," Thrawn replied. "But that is why _he_ is here." He turned to Stalker and said, "I leave her to you, Stalker. Inform me of anything you find."

Stalker, whose scarred face was still visible, smiled at Thrawn's words. "I intend to learn everything we need. And more."

Thrawn nodded slightly and left. Stalker opened the cell and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

"Well, it seems you have a choice," He said. "Expose the rebels and your mother, or don't and condemn your father."

Mina thought for a moment before looking at him. "Hmmm...I'll pick...Option C." She told him, smirking. "I don't tell you anything, kick your butt again, rescue our informant, trash this ship, and escape. Or you could be a gentleman and let me go free now."

The blow came before she could see it. He smacked her in the face with a backhand, but rather than brace for it, she loosened up. Master Quinlan had taught her that.

"My patience is very delicate, Bonteri." He snapped.

Adjusting her jaw to make sure it wasn't broken, she looked at him and said, "Didn't anyone teach you it's rude to hit a girl?" She was answered with another smack across the face, though she was better prepared this time.

He wrapped his hand around her throat and growled, "Do not speak to me of manners, child. You are my prisoner now, and I will treat you as I see fit."

Rather than regret angering him, she smirked. "So you'll be fine when I decide to annoy you until you get so fed up that you just let me leave?" Another blow to the face, this time with a closed fist.

"You will die before I even consider letting you go." He snarled, pointing a finger at her. "Besides, I wouldn't risk anything about letting you leave this ship alive. So before you get any ideas..." He was sharply cut off when she sunk her sharp teeth into his finger, cutting through the thin fabric of his glove and drawing blood.

When he ripped his finger away from her, he saw that it was bleeding, then glared at her and used the Force to push her hard against the wall. He knew Thrawn was watching, as a recording device in one corner of the ceiling was broadcasting everything happening in the room to Thrawn's chambers. No doubt the Grand Admiral was watching with amusement.

Mina smiled again. _Is it a bad thing that I'm enjoying the taste of his blood in my mouth?_ , she wondered.

"You will give me the location of the Rebel Base, if you value the life of your father." Stalker roared. "Or even the life of that _traitor_." He gestured to Agent Kallus, who was trying his best not to watch.

"I don't want to talk about the rebel base," Mina said. "Why don't we talk about something else, like 'How long did it take to build this ship?', or 'How did you get those scars?', or 'Why are you so dumb that you think you can scare me?'"

Stalker clenched his fist, pinning her throat against the wall with his other hand. His fist shook, and there was murder in his eyes. Mina's smug expression, however, only grew stronger. "Careful," She teased. "You wouldn't want to make Thrawn mad. He's watching, you know. I can see the recorders just as well as you can."

He gritted his teeth as he wound up to punch her in the face again, then mysteriously lost his nerve. The pain in his finger from her bite was starting to irritate him. As he turned to leave, he glared at her and said, "I will return, and you will tell me where the rebels are hiding, or I will personally commandeer this ship to Onderon, torture your father, and _make you watch_."

She said nothing, and her smug features remained unchanged as he stormed off. About two minutes passed before Kallus broke the silence. "That was a bold move, angering him like that."

"He asked for it when he hit me." She replied. "Now he's gonna go cry and then try again later..." She smirked, in spite of the severity of the situation. "Not that either of us are going to be here when he comes back."

* * *

Thrawn had turned off the feed to the cell when Stalker stormed out of view. Minutes later, the angered Darksider entered the chamber, and shot the Chiss a glare that defied him to mock him.

"She is certainly more resilient than would appear, Stalker." Thrawn stated, ignoring Stalker's death stare. "Are you confident that a second attempt will be any more successful?"

Stalker sighed, though it could also have just been a growl. "She will tell me where the rebels are hiding, or else." He snarled, through gritted teeth. Thrawn walked across the bridge, to look out towards the planet of Lothal.

"Perhaps you can tell her that if she does not reveal where her friends are hiding, we will destroy them." Thrawn said.

"Elaborate," Stalker replied.

"She is of extreme importance to the rebellion," Thrawn explained. "They will no doubt call for a rescue party. We will capture the rebels and use them to bargain with her. And if no one attempts to rescue her, we will send a message that makes it clear that if they do not come to find her, she will die."

"Why not warn them that if they want her back alive, that they must surrender?" Stalker asked as he walked closer.

Thrawn dismissed the aggression in Stalker's body language as leftover frustration with Mina's uncooperative actions. He stared out to space and replied, "I don't want them to surrender. I want to see them fall."

Stalker continued moving forward, and stood next to the Grand Admiral, glaring out to the planet. "I'm going to make sure I'm not getting an infection because of that little brat," He snarled. "Then, I'm going to find where the rebels are hiding even if I need to torture the information out of her."

He turned to leave, but paused when Thrawn said, "No. That will not be necessary."

"Excuse me?" Stalker asked.

Thrawn replied, "Feel free to simply dispose of her. Perhaps the sight of her lifeless body will force the other rebels out of hiding. Especially Ahsoka Tano."

Stalker turned around, angered. Thrawn dismissed his aggression again, and added, "It will also decrease the chance of her escaping."

"I take orders from no one, Thrawn," Stalker hissed. "Not even from you."

"I believe you are wrong," Thrawn said plainly. "I outrank you, assassin."

The red blade came right through his back, erupting from his abdomen with a loud hiss. Thrown gasped in shock as the pain spread through his body.

"Not anymore." Stalker growled into the dying man's ear.

Stalker shut off his lightsaber, and savored as Thrawn turned towards him as he slowly fell to the ground, with a look of horror and betrayal in his eyes. Finally, the light in the Chiss' crimson eyes faded. Stalker smiled. He'd managed to finally show Thrawn what fear felt like, and it would forever be etched in his lifeless features.

Regarding the dead man's eyes, Stalker propped him up in a chair, then turned to leave the room. An officer approached him. "The Grand Admiral is not available right now," he explained. "He wishes to be left alone for now. It would be unwise to allow any access to his chamber until he says otherwise."

"Are you sure, sir?" The officer asked. "Did he explain why he favored privacy?"

Without any hint in his voice as to the truth, Stalker replied, "He has been under some rather serious stress lately. He said he needs time to... _rest in peace_."

"I understand," The officer replied, nodding his head. "I will inform the others to avoid his chambers until then, sir."

Stalker smiled, impressed that the meaning of his words had been completely overlooked. Hopefully, he'd have enough time to twist the truth before someone found out what happened.

He was brought from his thoughts when alarms started blaring. A voice spoke over the comlink. "Intruders in the Hangar bay. Requesting Immediate assistance."

The officer rushed off to investigate. Stalker, for his part, took time to savor what he had done. He had no intention of killing someone as powerful as Mina Bonteri. He had plans for the young Jedi. And he was going to go to any lengths to see them through.

* * *

Down in the detention cells, Mina emerged from her meditation. "What was it you wanted to ask me?" She inquired. Kallus had been about to ask her something when she was immersed in meditation.

"I was asking if you even have a plan." Kallus repeated.

"Simple," Mina shrugged. "I'm going to get out of this cell, break you free, then find our weapons and get us out of here."

"And whoever is down in the hangar bay causing trouble was part of your plan?" Kallus asked.

Mina shrugged again, shaking her head. "Nope. Not a clue who could be there. Honestly, if we weren't so pressed for time, I'd be curious about who it could be."

"How are you even planning on getting out of your restriants without alerting the Grand Admiral?" Kallus asked.

Mina's smile faded a bit. "I don't think he can see what's going on down here anymore." She replied grimly.

"Why's that?" The imperial deserter asked, though he feared what she might say.

"Because the Stalker just killed him." She answered.

Agent Kallus didn't say anything at first. What was there to say? "That's why I was meditating just now," Mina added. "I was observing what the Stalker was doing. He was just talking to Thrawn about what they were going to do with me, and then Stalker stuck him in the back."

"And where is the Stalker now?" Agent Kallus asked.

"He's not on his way here." Mina replied. "I think he's going to make sure no one learns about what he did to Thrawn before he worries about me." She saw the look in Kallus' eyes and added, "I'm the only one here who knows where the rebel base is. That's why he wants me so badly."

"And how do you plan on getting yourself out?" Agent Kallus asked.

"Like this." She replied. She concentrated on her hands, and sparks of electricity started crawling across the spherical cuffs. Eventually, they burst, and her hands were free. From there, she used the Force to release her restraints, and she stood up. With the Force, she opened her cell, as well as Agent Kallus'.

Her lightsabers were nearby, as was Agent Kallus' Bo-rifle. "Where to now?" Kallus asked.

"The closest escape pods," Mina replied. "Or the hangar bay. Whichever one we make it to in one piece."

* * *

He stormed down the corridor, brushing past troopers heading towards the Hangar bay, where the intruders were. He spun around and entered the detention hall, only to find that the two previously occupied cells were empty. The girl and the traitor had escaped. Stalker's fists clenched, and he screamed. The sounds of his furious roars, as well as the sounds of his blade slashing against the walls echoed into the corridors. Two confused stormtroopers paused to investigate, until they saw the sparks flying from the room. The soldiers slowly backed away, before deciding that the intruders were top priority.

* * *

Mina was rushing down the halls, using the Force to probe ahead. She was guiding them down the corridors, in what she hoped was the right path to take. Several times, she'd sensed Kallus' confusion with her guidance. She explained that the less stormtroopers to see them, the better. Finally, they arrived at the meeting hall, which fortunately was vacant.

"Alright," She said. "It's a clear shot to the hangar. From there, we find a ship to steal and..."

She was interrupted when the door opened up and blaster shots rung out. Instinctively, she and her ally ducked down, though Mina warned him not to shoot. They remained still and silent as six pairs of footsteps entered the room.

"There's no one here, I guess." Came one voice, sounding vaguely familiar.

"No," replied another, more feminine voice. "I can sense someone. But they're not dangerous."

" _Not dangerous?_ " Mina repeated quietly, though she didn't quite whisper quietly enough.

 _ **"Who was that?"**_ asked a third voice in Shyriwook.

Mina and Kallus sprung up, and Mina said, "Hold on, we're with the rebellion. Don't shoot!" It was when she stood up that she took note of the individuals in the room. They were clearly pirates, but not the simple minded Weequays Mina was familiar with. They consisted of a human male, a Tholothian woman, a male Wookie, a female Rodian, a Male Nautolan, and a male Ithorian. What was more, was that Mina sensed the Force in them.

"Well, it's been a while. Hasn't it?" Mina asked.

The Tholothian woman smirked. "Surprised to see us?"

"Not as much as you are of me, Katooni," Mina replied.

Agent Kallus turned to Mina and asked, "You know these...pirates?"

"Yes," Mina replied. "Their names are Katooni, Petro, Gungi, Zatt, Ganodi, and Byph. Everyone, this is Agent Kallus, former member of the ISB, now an informant to the rebellion."

Agent Kallus glanced down at the lightsabers on their belts. "And you are all Jedi?" he asked.

"Well..." Petro answered. "Part time. Most days, the Empire just assumes we killed the Jedi these belong to." He gestured to the lightsaber in his hand.

"So I take it you guys are the ones who caused the distraction?" Mina asked. Katooni nodded.

"If you need to get out of here, we can give you a lift." Zatt offered.

"We'd be happy to have a lift," Mina replied. Agent Kallus simply added, "Thank you."

"WHERE IS SHE?!" roared a voice from down one corridor.

"Oh, boy." Mina muttered.

 _"Who was that?"_ Byph asked in his native language.

"That's the signal to get out of here, now let's get moving!" Mina replied as the others turned and ran back down the hall. Agent Kallus turned around to see that Mina was still standing there.

"Aren't you coming with us?" He asked.

Mina chuckled and replied, "It's alright. I'll catch up."

Agent Kallus turned and left. Mina turned and took off towards the engine room.

* * *

When she arrived, she took cover out of sight, hoping to lure him in. Sure enough, he stormed into the chamber, glaring around for her.

She dropped down from her perch silently and yelled "Well Hello again!" She gave her best crazy laugh. "Are ya ready for round two?"

He didn't turn around to face her right away, but grutned. "You are a great deal harder to contain than I thought."

She shrugged and replied, "Eh, runs in the family."

He turned to face her and snarled, "I hope you said farewell to your mother. You will die aboard this ship."

"I welcome you to try." She retorted. She brought up her saber in her battle stance ( **A/N: Rey's from _The Force Awakens_** ). Stalker ignited his own lightsaber ( **A/N: Kylo Ren's blade spin in that same scene** ).

She charged, unleashing a flurry of Ataru-based strikes, which he met with the brutish cleaves of Djem So. She subverted his guard with a Makashi-styled parry, catching him across the chest. He staggered, and she aimed a punch at his face. He dodged, grabbing her arm and throwing her across the walkway.

She got up in time to meet his assault again, backing up as they exchanged blows. He pressed forward with a blade lock, attempting to push her over the side. She sidestepped, and when he wheeled around to face her again, she sliced through his wrist, making him growl in pain again.

His lightsaber remained activated as it cascaded into the engine, setting off a chain reaction. Stalker lost his balance and fell, grabbing the edge of the walkway with his remaining hand. Rather than stick around to finish him off, Mina took advantage and decided to leave while she was ahead. "This isn't over!" He roared, though she ignored him.

* * *

The officer struggled to maintain balance as the ship rocked abruptly, with sirens wailing. He knew he wasn't supposed to interrupt the Admiral, but they needed to abandon ship. He found the Admiral sitting with his back to the door. "Grand Admiral, the ship has been damaged, we need to..."

He saw the look of horror frozen on Thrawn's face. And another quake caused the Grand Admiral's body to fall out of the chair, and confirmed to the officer that Thrawn was dead. He reeled back in shock, before turning and leaving the room. A stormtrooper saw him and asked, "Sir, what's wrong? Where's the Admiral?"

He almost ignored the soldier completely. Absently, he replied, "Grand Admiral Thrawn...is dead."

* * *

The ship shook violently as the pirates arrived at the hangar bay. "I'm guessing this has something to do with Mina Bonteri," Kallus noted.

Minutes later, Mina arrived, though she was still sporting the black eye from before. "This ship's going down!"

"What about the Stalker?" Zatt asked, as she scrambled into their ship.

"Not our problem right now." Mina answered. "To the fourth Moon of Yavin!"

The ship soared out of the hangar, and as they prepared to depart, TIE fighters spilled out of the other Star Destroyer.

"Of course it isn't going to be easy," Katooni mumbled under her breath, before turning to the others and ordering, "Okay, those guns aren't going to shoot themselves. MOVE IT!"

Mina and Kallus rushed to their respective guns, and Mina asked, "I bet this must be hard for you to grip, Kallus."

The imperial deserter simply focused on shooting and replied, "After everything I've been through in the past forty eight hours, I almost feel sorry for them."

The ship took a few hits, but nothing left any serious damage, and the ship jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

When Governor Price saw the Star Destroyer crumble, she opened a com to Admiral Konstantine, who was on board one of the few ships that escaped the explosion; the fleeing pirates were on the other one. "Admiral Konstantine," She scolded. "Where is Grand Admiral Thrawn?"

" _I...I do not know, Governor,_ " Konstantine replied. " _It is likely that he...died with the ship._ " Sure enough, the region of the ship where Thrawn's quarters would be was engulfed in flames. No doubt that if Thrawn wasn't aboard the shuttle, it meant that he was doomed.

"This is unfortunate news." Was all the Governor could say.

" _The pirates that attacked that Star Destroyer have escaped as well,_ " Konstantine added. " _No doubt that they have the prisoners with them._ "

"We will discuss the consequences of your failure later, Konstantine," Governor Price responded. "For now, I must report this to Governor Tarkin."

* * *

Later, when the crew arrived on Yavin IV, there was much to discuss. Agent Kallus was surprised to learn about the fates of the ones he formerly referred to as Lord Vader and the Fourth Sister. Then again, he hadn't known what to expect to find amongst the rebels. Of course, the Ghost crew, minus the boy with the oversized shotguns at his belt, were uncertain of whether or not to trust him.

He and Mina each explained what they had experienced, until Ahsoka arrived, dragging Mina away.

"I, uh, I guess this means that I'm in trouble?" Mina asked, legitimately nervous.

Ahsoka frowned, her arms across her chest, as she scolded. "What you did was reckless, dangerous, and completely uncalled for. You could've been killed. Of course you're not in trouble!"

Mina looked down, and was about to apologize when registered her mother's words. Ahsoka's disappointed glare morphed into a proud smile as she wrapped Mina in a big hug. They laughed a little as Mina said, "I had a feeling you were going there."

They pulled apart and Ahsoka rested her hands on Mina's shoulders. "I'm just glad that you're okay, sweetie." She smiled. "Did you take care of the Stalker?"

Mina nodded proudly. "Bit his finger so hard, it started bleeding. Then I beat him in a battle and cut his other hand off."

Ahsoka chuckled and said, "Well done, Mina."

Mina's smile faded as she replied, "But there's something else."

Ahsoka raised and eyebrow marking and asked, "What would that be?"

"I don't know what he plans to do, but I know he survived." Mina stated grimly. The others had gathered around to hear as well. "And he murdered Grand Admiral Thrawn."

Whispers travelled throughout the gathered rebels, and Anakin said, "I don't ever remember hearing about this Stalker. Maybe he was meant to be my replacement."

"I have experience with the Stalker," Eris spoke up. "And this isn't the first time I've heard that an imperial official went missing because of him. He has a track record of killing people who got in his way, no matter how important they were."

"I wonder how the Emperor's going to react once he finds out his assassin has gone rogue." Padmé added, cradling a sleeping Myrcella in her arms.

"No doubt that he's gonna realize we're a legitimate threat to his plans." Kuron suggested. "He's bound to know we mean business."

"He'll be coming back," Mina said. "They'll all be coming back now."

"And we'll be ready for them." Ezra replied. "We haven't lost the war yet."

Padmé shook her head, glancing at Myrcella. She had awoken and was cooing happily at her mother. Padmé smiled happily at her adopted daughter, before looking up and saying, "We need to be careful where we step from now on. We all have something to lose if we fail." As if picking up on Padmé's worry, Myrcella stopped smiling.

Anakin rested a hand on Padmé's shoulder, and said, "Well, whatever lies ahead for us, at least we won't go through it alone." She smiled, and Anakin turned to the crowds and added, "War is inevitable. If we want to defeat the Empire, we will have to fight." One of the Clone troopers mentioned that it would be much like the Clone Wars.

"True," Anakin replied. "But unlike the Clone Wars, the odds are against us now. But we will stand strong. I've been a servant of the Empire for too long. I have no desire to go back to that. And we have too much to lose if we fail. " He looked back to Padmé and Myrcella, the latter of whom was looking back at him in awe. Anakin smiled at her before turning back to the crowds. "But it's like you all say. Rebellions are built on hope. The future is uncertain, but for now, let's hold on to that hope."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Empire's forces had congregated on Lothal, at the behest of the Emperor himself. Ground crews were dispatched to salvage as much as they could from the wreckage of the Chimaera. As they surveyed the smoking hull, the Troopers began hauling away the bodies of those onboard, including Grand Admiral Thrawn. Miraculously, his entire collection of artifacts had gone relatively undamaged, and would be moved to the control center in the city.

As the crews continued to haul away debris and bodies, two Troopers paused in their work to take a breath. "Hey," one trooper, designated as ST-1977, noted. "Any luck finding the Stalker yet?"

"Negative," replied the other, designated as ST-7791. "He wasn't in any of the escape pods that made it off the ship. Must've gone down with it."

"Seems like a shame, he knew how to get things done, didn't he?" ST-1977 replied.

Suddenly, there was a sound of crackling electricity beneath the armor of the ship, getting louder and louder. The two Storm Troopers exchanged a look before turning around and ducking for cover. At the same time, a panel of the Chimaera was blasted clean off, and sent flying about a thousand feet into the fields. The Stalker strode out from the ship's corpse with his right arm extended, crackling with lightning. Where his arm had been, now there was a crude metal limb.

He regarded the two troopers, who had scrambled to their feet. "Well?" He asked icily. "Stop staring at me like you've seen a ghost, and get back to work!" The two saluted and ran off to aid in salvaging the ship. The Stalker then glanced down at his other hand. Floating just above it, was a small red crystal. He clenched his remaining hand into a fist, then glared back up to the city. "I have work to do."

 **A/N: AAAAAAAAND...that's a wrap. Altered Destinies has come to a close. But if you think I'd be stupid enough to end it here, think again. Of course, I'm gonna need some time to organize my ideas for the sequel. I want to make sure it at least lives up to the success of this story, if not exceeds them. I haven't even thought of a cool title yet. By the way, it will pick up in the OT era, so expect there to be a two year gap between this story and the next one.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **As in the plots, of course. I don't intend on taking two years to get the follow-up story out there unless that's how long I need to get my ideas together.**

 **Also, who expected Stalker to stick it to Thrawn like that? Did I build up to it well enough. Originally, I planned it a bit differently, where Thrawn says that Stalker isn't in charge, then as he is impaled by the Dark sider, Stalker says, "I am now."**

 **Thank you all so much for your continued support. Almost 5,800 views, 1,734 visitors, across 46 different countries, with almost 50 reviews, 16 favorites, and 14 followers. Un-freaking-believable. Like I said, that's going to be a lot for the sequel to live up to. I'd especially like to thank Starwarshobbitfics, .5851, jojobinks, Aggiefan15, and Hawk for their support.**

 **Until next time, Please R &R, please give some of my other stories a read, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and May the Force with you. Always.**


End file.
